


【盾冬】Fairy Tale 01-17 (全文）

by xanadu



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanadu/pseuds/xanadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事背景：现代社会，位于太平洋某个热带岛屿上的美丽渔村。（可参考《心底的逆流》这部电影的生活背景，我就是想着这个撸的。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fairy Tale 01-09

**Author's Note:**

> 一直想写个田螺姑娘梗，终于把它撸出来了。其实这更像海螺仙子，不过吧唧肯定不是传说中的仙子，仙子可都是女的，而且只存在于中国的民间故事里。吧唧可是国际化的。*^_^*
> 
> 注意：有生子情节 NC-17

**01**

太阳即将落入天海的一线，Steve和往常一样与工友们纷纷加紧了手头上的动作。收网的收网，分箱的分箱，一切都有条不紊的进行着。

“快来人帮忙，这里面肯定有大家伙，简直拉都拉不起来！”

船头那边传来一个伙计的声音，Steve第一个放下手中的集装箱，迅速赶到船头帮忙使劲拉网。

在三个壮汉同时用力的情况下，他们将渔网拉上船的夹板。因此还带进来大量的海水，壮汉们的下半身都被溅湿个透，不过他们早已见怪不怪，当下最好奇的还是网子里的东西。

网里除了一些活蹦乱跳的小鱼小虾，最显眼的就是差不多有半个人那么大的海螺。仅仅唯独一个，就使网子如此的沉。连出海很多年的长者都没有见过如此大的海螺，更让人惊叹的是他的外壁纹路，粗细均匀的线条像彩虹一样集齐了七种颜色，整齐有序的一圈一圈围绕着，美丽极了，就好像是哪位画家特意画上去的一样。即使在海面橘红色的夕阳余晖下，它依然能散发着他独有的光亮。

Steve瞬间就被这美丽的海螺深深的吸引，他目不转睛的观察它，还情不自禁的伸手去摸着它的壁身。其他的工友显然没有他那么在意这个大得出奇的海螺，甚至都有些失望。一是，海螺并不能卖出好价钱，况且还只有一个；二是，天色已晚，他们一心想着快点收工回家抱抱一日没见的妻儿，在舒适干净的家里享受着妻子准备的美味晚餐。

Steve可没有这些顾虑，他虽已经25岁了，却还是孑然一身，每天都只能自己回家张罗晚餐。年长的工头对他很照顾，给他的工钱足够能养活自己，因此他从不与要养家的工友们争那一毛二分利，自然也没像他们那么在意收成。

自给自足的单身生活的确也可以过，但他这年龄在渔村里算是大龄青年了。他的双亲都走的早，可把村里那些热心的阿姨们给愁坏了，不断在给他介绍渔村里适龄的姑娘。那些姑娘们刚见到他，都会露出喜出望外的神情。可能就如介绍的阿姨们所说的那样他有个出众的外貌。但在他和那些姑娘们交往一段时间后，都以不了了之而告终。他也不知为什么会成这样，可能是自己嘴笨不太会哄女孩子开心，性格又有点严肃从不爱说笑，与他相处只会觉得无聊乏味。再有可能就像好友Sam安慰他的话，是还没遇上最合适的那个人。

工头看出这个勤劳的孩子很喜爱那个海螺，便要他带回去养着，也能让那些没见过的村民们都能看个稀奇。

Steve将海螺抱在怀里，快速回到了家。又在一个非常大的木桶里注满了海水，之后他将那个美丽的海螺小心翼翼的放了进去。顿时，整个木桶的水都被映成了五颜六色，就像开了一片奇异的花，这让他惊奇不已，趴在桶边欣赏了好久。

他越来越喜欢这个漂亮的生物，每天从海边回家都要先看着它，虽然它总是一动不动的，但壁身上的色彩，还有被映得有了颜色的海水，总让他百看不厌。

一日他回来，还是先看了看木桶里的海螺，发现它挪动了位置。他很庆幸，至少它还活着，没有被笨拙的他养死。观赏了一会儿后，他进了厨房准备弄点吃的，可他发现餐桌上已经摆放好了还冒着热气的食物，阵阵香味扑鼻而来，有些饿的他都忍不住咽了下口水。他心里猜着定是哪位阿姨又跟他介绍了个姑娘，没想到好心的她还帮他弄好了晚餐。

这下，他对那位素未谋面的姑娘顿生好感，还想着要当面感谢她。可他在这并不大的家里转了几圈，都没有见到有其他人。他肚子也饿到不行，管不了那么多，他还是先享用起食物来。

这绝对是Steve自母亲去世后吃过最好吃的一次晚餐，而且内容相当丰富，荤素都有，还都是特意从集市里买回来的食材。一直是劳累一天回来还要自己弄晚餐的Steve，突然不用动手就能吃上了美味，这着实让他不能再满足和感动了。突然，他觉得能成个家真的很不错，特别是妻子又有如此好的厨艺。他迫不及待的想要见到那个姑娘，并愿意为了他向Sam学习如何哄女孩子开心，改去自己有点古板的性格。

这一次说什么都要留住这个姑娘和她成家，他暗下了决心。

接连三四天，Steve每天收工回家都能吃到香喷喷的晚餐。在他惊喜之余又是特别的失望，因为几天了他都没有见到谁出现在他家里。这让他更是好奇，于是他到村里逐个问了那些为他介绍过对象的阿姨们，她们都是连连摇头。

Steve把这奇怪的事告诉了Sam，Sam倒跟他出了个点子，也推测了下原因。他觉得那个姑娘定是外貌上有点缺陷，所以不敢见人，只是有手好厨艺，希望通过这点能感动到单身的Steve。

听到这样原因的Steve，他轻轻一笑。显然，他并不太在意对象的外貌，他更注重对方内在的品质。而这位姑娘的善良和厨艺已经深深打动了他，每天一吃到她做的晚餐，总让他感受到母亲在世时那种家的温暖。

为了探个究竟，他听从了好友Sam的主意，第二天向工头请假，提早了一些回家。他偷偷在厨房的窗外观察着，站了好一会儿，里面一直都没有什么动静。眼看着太阳就要落入海平线，他估计那个姑娘今天可能不会再来，毕竟没有谁愿意天天做这种无任何回报的事，而且每天的那些食材他都没有为那姑娘出过一分钱。

正在他这样想时，脚刚抬起准备走开，厨房里亮起了灯，他连忙又趴到窗边看着里面。只见里面出现的竟然是一位个头和他差不多高的男子，还留着齐颈的长发。他正低着头在切菜，那些刘海也跟着全部掉下来遮住了他的脸。从Steve这个角度看，只能看到侧面那一片棕色的卷发和高挺的鼻梁。

Steve能推断这男子一定不是渔村当地人，因为村里没有那个男的是留的长发。大家为了做事方便，都是一个比一个留的短，Sam的板寸就是最流行的发型。最奇怪的是，他还身穿着他昨天穿过的那一套衣服，横条纹T恤配米色休闲裤，那是他丢在沙发上因为昨晚找Sam聊天忘记洗的一套。

这人究竟是谁？从哪里来？为什么要天天帮他做晚餐？Steve疑惑越来越多，但他不想就这么进去质问他，毕竟这位长发男子对他没有什么恶意，他也不介意他穿了他的衣服。他决定慢慢观察。

没有一会儿那男子就将一桌晚餐弄好了，他便停下来手中的所有动作，可下一秒他所做的事让Steve大跌眼镜。他在脱衣服，而且三两下就把自己脱得个精光。那男子始终背朝着着他，他那光滑又白皙的背部皮肤在灯光下泛着光，肉肉的臀部又圆又翘，还有那修长的双腿笔直有力。Steve从不知自己会被一个男性的身体吸引，而且还只是一个背面。但他就是移不开眼睛，或许是这个男子是个迷的原因吧，他想。

之后那男子抓起脱在地上的衣服和裤子，朝厨房门外走去。那边连着是这栋平房的客厅，Steve连忙赶到客厅的窗外看着，只见那男子将衣服又放回了他昨天放着的沙发上。这时他的角度终于可以看清他的面前，Steve更是移不开眼睛，这位长发男子有双似琉璃一样透亮的大眼睛，灵动又可爱。英挺的鼻子下是一对微撅的肉肉嘴唇，湿润的都可以滴出水来。身材也是好的没话说，虽然他没见过其他的男性身体，也无从比较，不过他觉得这个男子的身体让他看着特别舒服。

他绝不会介意这个貌美又善良的男子将他的衣服穿着的。一想到接下来那个男子将要离开他的房子，他又担心他会就这样光着身子出去，虽然天色已晚，但也没有谁会光着身子在路上走的，他恨不得冲进去帮他找一套干净的衣服。正在他这样想时，就见那棕发男子踏进了那个大木桶里，他身子慢慢向下，露出桶外的部分越来越少，不一会儿就完全没有了踪影。

Steve简直不敢相信他所看到的一切，这比做梦都还不真实。那个身材和他差不多高的男子居然能匿身在这个最多只能遮住他的长腿的桶里。而他就这样不见了。那桶里只有海水和一个大海螺，他除了能藏入那个海螺里面，再没其他可能。

他连忙跑进了屋里，看了看木桶里的海螺，它依然安安静静的躺在那里。浸泡着它的海水，也是一点波动都没有，一切平静的就像刚才这里什么都没有发生一样。但厨房里面传出来的食物香气，还有那摸起来带有体温的衣服都是那么真实。

今天所看到的一切让Steve夜不能寐，他在床上不停地翻来覆去。那个棕发美男子的样貌还有漂亮的身体不断浮现在他眼前，挥之不去。虽然他自知那个人是个男性，但他一点都不排斥反而有些迷恋。他想着一定要和他说上一句话来，问一问关于他的一些事情，如果可以交个朋友也不错。因此，他在心里有了一个计划。

**02**

_Bucky，My baby, my child，你知道的，你就是我的一切, 你是我生命的曙光。_

_我是如此的庆幸拥有了你，如果没有你，我可能早就没有活下去的勇气。_

_我很抱歉，我一直都是那么的自私，没能带你去见你的生父，还拖着你一直生活在这个鬼地方，现在又选择就这样离开你。我知道你一直都过得不开心，很孤独。这怪我，首先就没有给你一个完整的家。还有，我们生活的海洋，可不像传说的那么美丽。它不但有那么多危险，还有很多的不公平。就因你有一点与众不同，他们就忽视掉你所有的优点，嘲笑你，排挤你，奚落你。害得本来是群居而生的我们，却被无情的隔离开。_

_我知道你从没责怪过我，因为你一直是个那么善良的孩子，总是什么事都先替我着想。但我一定要对你说一句对不起，也请你一定接受。_

_还有，请你日后不要再有自卑的想法，你应该自信，你不知道你是多么的优秀。你就像造物主的最佳杰作，集齐了人类和人鱼的所有优点。你不仅有人类那样健美的身体，而且像人鱼一样灵活柔韧；你不仅同人类一样聪明伶俐，又如人鱼一样真挚专情。特别是你还有人类一样的双腿，它们是那么的矫健美丽，而且你很会驾驭它们，游的速度比有尾巴的人鱼都要快。其实最重要的是，你可以在人类生活的陆地上行走。和人类在一起生活，交往，恋爱，孕育新的生命。我很羡慕你拥有它们，如果曾经我也有，我和你的命运就不会是今天这个样子。_

_我以前从不跟你提起人类世界，也总提醒你不要游到海面去，这是因为我不希望你变得和我一样，爱上人类又被伤害。还有，我可恶的私心在作祟，我不想和你分开，不想一个人孤零零的生活在这里。但其实你的样子是更适合生活在那个世界的，你更像他们，就像你更像你的生父一样。_

_我听其他人鱼说过空的海螺壳，可以记录我们的声音，我试了一下，很开心真的可以用，并且我还找到外壁如此的美丽的一个。你看它美丽得就像彩虹。_

_噢，至于彩虹，你可能没有见过，那是人类世界才能看到的东西，就是你父亲生活的世界。那个奇妙的世界还有比彩虹更美的事物，这就要自己去发掘了。_

_Bucky，当你听到这些声音的时候，或许我已经化作泡沫，飘向了天际。请你不要难过，我只是去了一个非常美丽的地方，我会过得很好。我也会一直守护着你，像温暖的阳光或者像带给你惊喜的彩虹……_

听到这里，大海螺里就只传出一阵“呜”的声音，Bucky的泪水早已扑簌簌的落下，瞬间都变成了一颗颗洁白的珍珠，顺着身边的水流散开。不过，他很快就平复了自己的情绪，他很了解自己母亲，就像她也那么了解他一样。所以他理解并尊重她的选择，他也坚信她会在那个美丽的地方过得比这里好。

对于母亲所说的人类世界，他其实已经有所了解，他也早就知道作为人鱼的他长得更像人类。在海底没有什么朋友的他，生活其实挺无聊的，所以他总乘母亲睡着的时候，偷偷游到海面去看看。

刚开始他是漫无目的的瞎看，竖着耳朵听各种人的声音，毕竟岸上所有的一切都对他很新鲜。到后来，他却不由自主的把目光和注意力都聚集在了一位金发的男人身上。

听着他的那些同伴总叫他Steve，由此，他知道了他的名字。

这个叫做Steve的金发男人外表很帅气，还有无比灿烂的笑容，就连说话的声音都是那么好听。Bucky每次都会在金发男人工作的白色铁皮船下偷偷的观望。甲板上的人不是都很勤快优秀的，有的爱抽烟有的爱小憩，有的还动不动就说脏话，只有Steve每次都是最勤快卖力的那个。他总挥洒出很多汗水，在烈日的照耀下相当晶莹剔透，还有他那金色的头发与阳光近乎是一种颜色，浑然天成，非常耀眼夺目。在午时过后，或许是耐不住高温的折磨，Steve还会脱去自己的上衣，露出完美的身体。他那魁梧的身型，壮硕的肌肉，让他看得连眼睛都不忍心眨一下。Bucky早知自己已有些沉迷，天天都会想来看看，他从没期盼Steve会注意到他，他只期望下雨的日子不要那么多，否则他们的渔船不会出海，他也没有机会看到他了。

太阳将要落入天海的一线，随即夜幕也会笼罩上整个海面。这时，Steve会跟着渔船回村里去了，Bucky只好潜入回海底。自母亲走后，只有这个如彩虹般美丽的海螺壳陪伴着他，寂寞难耐时，他会蜷缩身子藏进里面，继而听着母亲温柔的声音，慢慢入睡。不过，短短几天后，里面的声音变得越来越模糊直至完全消失。

最后，它仅仅就只是一个漂亮的海螺壳了。

母亲让他到人类世界生活，他想过，但只是想。因为在人类世界他连个认识的人都没有，即便有个父亲的存在，他也无从下手去寻找。完全陌生的他，突然出现在某一个地方，定会引起人们的疑惑。如果他的身份被人类知道，也不知他们会有怎样的反应，况且不是任何人都是那么善良友好的。目前还只有Steve给了他友善的感觉，但他更不能贸然去Steve家，如果吓坏了他，或者他的家人，也许他日后连看到Steve的机会都没有。但他害怕自己会在这片深不可测的海里孤独生活一辈子，也不想偶尔见到Steve竟成了他唯一的生活动力。正在他为自己接下来的生活犯愁时，他万万没有想到，或许这是命运的安排，他竟然来到了Steve家，虽然是以一个大海螺的身份。

来到Steve家的头三天，他都是一动不动的躺在大海螺壳里，靠喝着Steve注入木桶内的海水维持生命。或许是惊喜或许是忐忑，他已辨别不了自己的心情，只有止不住的心跳，特别是每天Steve趴在桶边看老半天的时候，他觉得自己的心脏会就这样跳废了。直到了第四天，他受够了海水的味道，还是在Steve出门之后从壳里爬了出来。他找了一套Steve的衣服穿上身，除了裤腿有些粗，整体大小还蛮合适。穿戴好后，他正好听到门外路过的大妈说要赶着去集市，于是他急忙跟上了她。

Bucky天赋秉异，不仅懂得人类的语言，而且还有一对灵敏的耳朵和善于观察的眼睛，他的记忆力也超强，由此他从前听闻过的事情他都能记得。他虽然没有来过集市，但他知道这是个什么都有的地方。的确是这样，这里他从来没见过的东西实在太多了，简直应接不暇。

这里有很多东西他都叫不上名字，又因从来没有与人练习过人类语言，所以他说人类的语言有些生疏。他走到一个摊位面前，指着一眼就吸引到他的那些又红又圆的东西，支支吾吾的说着他记忆里的人类语言。

“这个……是……什么？”

虽然Bucky的语言笨拙，但是卖食材的大姐还是拜倒在眼前这位长得漂亮又有点害羞的男孩他那宽松的长裤下。如果是之前那几位不修边幅的粗人问这么幼稚的问题(大姐认为这是种无聊的搭讪)，她一定会毫不客气的问他到底买不买，不买回去问他的娘这个该死的东西到底是什么。

“这是西红柿。”她笑盈盈的看着Bucky回答道，“它们可以生着吃，也可以煮汤喝，还可以做成番茄酱。”大姐很认真的为Bucky解析着，就像正在告诉自己几岁的孩子，根本没有想为什么眼前这么大个人还不认识西红柿这个事。

Bucky还是一脸茫然，不过，在热心的大姐悉心解说下，他好似能明白个一二。他挑了几个大一点的，大姐帮他用纸袋装好，塞进了他怀里。Bucky一手夹抱着纸袋，如他面前同样选购的大姐一样姿势。夹好后，他转身就走，却被摊主叫住。

“嘿，长发男孩，你还没有给钱呢？”

显然，Bucky并不知他所说的钱为何物，在他记忆里，人类好像经常会提到这个词。他那双灰蓝色的大眼睛蓄满了疑惑，直勾勾的还偏着脑袋望向摊主。

摊主大姐或许已招架不住他那天真脸和狗狗眼的攻势，悻悻然的说：“算了，算了，这次就送给你了，下次再来一定要给钱，因为我也是用钱买回来的。”

“什么是钱？”Bucky问出了自己的疑惑。

“就是这个啊，”大姐又一次细心解释起来，完全把眼前这位大个子的长发男孩当做了自己几岁的儿子，他拿起手边的纸张和硬币，“有了这些你才能换走我们的商品，要不就是霸王行为，好在你碰到了我，你要是在皮尔斯那个奸商手下买东西，你没给钱他就走，他一定会叫他儿子狠狠揍你。不是吓你，上次就发生过这种事，那个可怜的人差点被他们给打死。”

“我……没有，我要……怎么……有它？”

“年轻人，你可以去工作，福瑞的渔船上现在应该还需要人手。”

“我……不能……去那里。”

“或者你可以用你身上有价值的东西交换。”

Bucky只能用非常简单的词语凑成的句子和热心的摊主说着，大姐果然是个称职的“妈妈”，居然非常心有灵犀的都能听明白。还非常有耐心的为Bucky一一讲解。

多亏了这位热心的大姐的帮助，Bucky对集市买卖有了了解。他最后还是将西红柿还给了她，并说了声“谢谢”，这是Steve经常会说的话，而且他知道这是人类语言里用来表达感谢的话语。

Bucky知道他身上最有价值的就是数他的眼泪了。海底里一直有传说曾经有黑心的人类为了得到人鱼的眼泪，想尽心思捕抓人鱼，最后将他们关在笼子里，折磨着他们哭泣，有的甚至都哭瞎了双眼。也是因为这个传说的恐吓，所有的人鱼都不敢游上海面。只有Bucky，这个脱了群族的才可放肆的游上来。

**03**

Bucky躲在一个没人的角落，想着母亲最后留给他的话，还是挤了几滴眼泪出来，放入手掌中，没有一会儿这几滴液体就凝固成洁白的珍珠，较大的那一滴还变成了钻石。之后，他又回到了那个热心摊主那里，将那颗钻石送给了她。

他绝对不知道他的这一滴眼泪究竟有多么值钱，摊主都看傻了眼，还用异常激动的声音的说让他一周内都可以每天来他这里随意拿食材。

摊主大姐在集市里做生意已有十几年，每天见到的无非就是渔村里的人，有时还会和几个常客聊聊天，十里八村的人和事她都有点了解。自她见到Bucky，一眼就能笃定他不是村里的人。还有他的气质以及他那双白嫩的手，大姐推测出这位帅哥一定出生于富贵人家，可能是在逃避什么才躲到了这个岛上。但她完全没料到，这个有钱的帅哥，出手是这么阔绰，竟然用价值连城的蓝宝石换她低价的多的食材。她高兴的合不弄嘴，更加热心又客气的帮Bucky挑选食材，还一种种悉心的讲解回去要怎样烹饪它们。

富贵人家的人都只用佣人做事，当然不会下厨，连食材都叫不出名字也并不奇怪，她一直是这样理所当然的想。

大姐得到了这么贵重的宝石后，她用手掌包裹着偷偷看了一眼就连忙藏了起来，这样贵重的宝贝可不能让其他人看见，否则还会惹上不少的麻烦。鸟为食亡人为财死，是不变的真理。

Bucky选好了食材，就回到了Steve的家，他知道Steve家里就他一个人，除了有点高兴，还有些同情他。特别是Steve每次回到家了都是草草弄了点食物吃，每天在渔船上辛苦劳作，挥洒汗水，傍晚回来还要自己张罗晚餐，的确很辛苦，所以就越简单越好。但是，辛苦工作的人是需要更多的食物来补充体能的。

于是，Bucky按照大姐教他的烹饪方法开始了他的人生的第一次下厨。除了第一道菜被烧糊了，其他都很顺利。他首先尝了尝，味道还可以，只希望Steve他会喜欢。

很庆幸的是，Steve很喜欢他做的晚餐，把他做的食物都吃了个精光，可能他很饿也是一部分原因。自Bucky觉得自己能为Steve做点事情后，心里开心极了。他每天都在Steve出门后就穿上Steve的衣服，去集市里取经，希望能做出更多营养又美味的晚餐来。连大姐都能看出Bucky学厨的诚意，她正好有个在集市开了家餐馆的儿子，她直接将Bucky介绍到那里去了。

大姐的儿子叫Rumlow，他的厨艺好得是在整个岛上都有了名的，他的餐馆也是每天门庭若市，请了不少帮手有时都还忙不过来。

Rumlow很喜欢Bucky这个帮手，虽然他只能做午餐，不过他很勤快，而且好学，东西也记得快。没有两天他就能做出些简单的菜式来，味道绝对青出于蓝。而且他总是安安静静的，一点也不像那些帮厨小子聒噪，没什么本事又爱讲大话，况且他还长得比村里那些姑娘都看的舒服。

“你晚上为什么一定要回去，你若愿意留下来，我会给你双倍的工钱。”好不容易忙过了用餐高峰期，Rumlow点燃一根烟准备坐着休息一会儿，对正要走的Bucky说。

Bucky摇摇头表示拒绝，他什么话都没有说，直径走了出去。Rumlow也没再追问。

一直以来，在帮Steve弄好了晚餐后，Bucky又会藏进大海螺壳里。听着房里悉悉索索的声音，直到最后睡着。这样简单的日子的确不错，他从未期望过其他什么，只要一想到每天Steve都吃着他做的晚餐，就能让他开心好久。

这天Bucky照旧做好了一桌晚餐，这里面还包括他才从Rumlow那里学的一道菜。他特意尝了几遍，味道的确不错。不过还是习惯性的在心里默念希望Steve也会喜欢。在他脱掉衣服准备再回到海螺壳里时，可是大木桶的海螺壳居然不见了。

就像突然失去保护壳的海龟，他一下急了，连忙在整个房子内低着头到处找。不料，他却和一个温热的身体撞了个满怀。不看脸他就知道那人是Steve，自己还是全裸的样子，他嗖的一下脸就红到了耳根。

“对不起，我无意冒犯，我只是想跟你说说话，还有谢谢你天天为我做晚餐。”Steve边说边扶着因为不小心撞到他差点摔倒的长发男人。

原来Steve知道每天是他做的晚餐，Bucky不知自己是惊是喜，还有他每天偷偷摸摸有何意义。总之，他的脸更加烫了，特别是他还感受到Steve的手掌还贴在他两手臂侧。

“我先帮你找套衣服，你这样肯定会着凉的。”Steve说着连忙放开了手，又领着Bucky进了他的卧室，他的脸也通红，一眼都不敢看面前这位裸男。

“你叫什么名字？”Steve用余光看到那人将衣服穿好后，他才抬起脸看着他问。

“Bucky。”

“Bucky，你好，我是Steve。”金发男人说完后露出一个灿烂的笑容，整齐又洁白的八颗牙齿都“原形毕露”，还伸出了手，示意握手。

Bucky在Rumlow的餐厅见很多人之间有这个动作，他知道这是为了表示友好。他虽然有些不好意思，还是伸出了手，轻轻的握了握Steve温热的大手掌。不算刚才撞到Steve和被他扶住，这可是他第一次和Steve肢体接触。这下，他不仅脸红还心跳加快起来。

之后，Steve又邀他和他一起共进晚餐。用餐途中Steve终于可以当着大厨的面夸他了，Bucky的话并不多，但他听着Steve的评价心里是由衷的高兴。

用餐过后，Steve和Bucky聊起天来，虽然都是他在问Bucky在答，但两人都觉得他们之间的氛围好极了，甚至都有点相见恨晚的感觉。近距离和Steve接触更能感受到他的美好，Bucky越发喜欢，他虽然人类语言说的不太好，还是将自己所有的事情都向Steve合盘托出。没有任何理由的，他就是无比的相信Steve。

由于海螺壳不见了，Bucky还不知晚上在哪里休息。他正在考虑着客厅的沙发，却看见Steve正换着床单，还对他说让他晚睡在床上，当他刚想张嘴说出睡沙发的话，接着又被Steve的一句床够大绝对够他们两个人睡给堵了回去。

晚上，夜深人静之时，两人都是听着自己的扑通扑通的心跳声慢慢睡着的。

**04**

第二天，Steve没有去工作，Bucky有点疑惑，可还没等他问出口，Steve就解释了原因。说他让一个朋友带口信去船上向工头请了假，其实也算是休息，因为周末他从来都是留在船上换了其他有家有口的人休。现在他也有家有口了，总算可以嚣张一回。后面的一句他没有说出来，想想，这才认识人家，就把人家归档为家里的一口，未免显得也太自以为是。就算Bucky每天为他准备晚餐，也不能代表他对他有意，搞不好只是为了报答他的救命之恩。

虽然他是渔村里的阿姨们重点关注的大龄青年，但他也不能操之过急，万一吓跑了人家，还潜回海底，那他可什么机会都没有了，更吃不到他做的晚餐了。

于是，Steve决定多陪陪Bucky，用Sam的话说就是增进感情。Bucky曾经都生活在冰冷的海底，不用想就知道肯定没有人类世界有趣。他计划着先带着他爱上这里，让他舍不得离开。如果最后他也能成为一个不愿离开的理由，他一定做梦都会笑醒。

Bucky开心极了，从知道Steve要陪着他一天开始。Steve还说用完早餐后要带他在整个岛转转，如果度假区的好友Sam在当班，还可以借个小游艇带他在海上游荡一圈。无论接下来Steve的计划是怎样的，Bucky都是既兴奋又期待。他话语不多但动作很快，在Steve刚好洗漱完从浴室出来，他已经弄好了一桌丰盛的早餐。Steve连连感叹，还说他一定是有魔法才这么迅速。没办法，他也只是想快点和Steve出去玩，偷工减料的挑了些最容易熟的做。

好在Steve对吃的不太挑剔，他吃什么都很有胃口，没一会儿，一桌食物就被扫得差不多。Bucky连忙为他倒了杯水，就开始收拾餐桌起来。

因为Bucky的迫不及待，两位很快就出了门。他们先沿着Steve家门口的那条路边走边看，路过邻居家，Steve都会向Bucky介绍那户人家的姓氏和一些情况。走了没两步Steve停住了脚步，却伸出了手来，Bucky知道这是示意要牵着他，那人还嘴里解释说是怕他跟丢了。Bucky当然愿意Steve牵着他，而且他还暗自期待更多，一想到这些他就会脸红，不过还是乖乖交出了自己的右手，Steve的左手便马上握了上来。

“这是彼得太太家，她是的很热心的人，在我小时候总是帮我撵走欺负我的那些家伙。他的儿女都去了远方，所以他家里有什么要修补的，我都会来帮帮他。”在路过一幢蓝色房子时，Steve又介绍着，还顺带把他小时候因为个子瘦小总招人欺负的事说给了Bucky听。Bucky紧了紧握着的手掌，好似一种鼓励般，Steve能领会他动作的意思，朝他笑着坦然的说:“不过，你看我现在长得这么健壮，谁都不敢惹我了。”

看着Steve阳光般的笑容，Bucky也跟着笑了。

他们继续往前走着，一栋白色房子门口正坐着一位老太太，她也看到了迎面走来牵着手的两位。老太太虽然老眼昏花，但Steve那头金发和他那魁梧的身型她绝不会认错。不过他旁边还牵着一个人，老太太怕是自己看错了，毕竟Steve的单身汉形象早已深入人心，她还特意将挂在脖子上的老花镜戴上了看。的确是Steve牵着一个人，但怎么看都是个男人，虽然他蓄着长发但穿得却是和Steve一样的男士衣服。等等，长发男子，他们还牵着手。老太太一度怀疑自己真的看错了，看来连老花镜都拯救不了她爱犯花的眼睛。她索性摘下了眼镜，闭目养神。

“昆图太太，早上好。”

老太太听见Steve跟她打招呼，她连忙回了一句早上好，不过还是没睁开眼睛。她害怕如果真不是她眼花，她还不知和Steve那孩子说些什么。

走完自家门前长长的一条路，他们两牵着的手里都是汗，但却没有一个人愿意松开。之后，他们两又到了一排房子背面的一栋废旧建筑里，Steve一边向Bucky介绍起这个空房子的历史一边拉着他爬着里面的台阶。

原来它曾经是的造船厂，后来船厂搬迁这里就被废弃。因为这个大建筑物的出现，也为渔村的孩子们提供了一个游乐场所。Steve还讲自己小时候因为在这里游玩不小心从楼梯上摔了下来，却因祸得福将他两颗凸出的牙齿摔掉了，才有了今天整齐好看的一排牙齿。Bucky被他的小故事逗得又笑起来，心里还举一反三的想着自己也是因祸得福。正是因为人鱼群体对他的冷落，他才能来到人类世界认识这么美好的Steve。

Steve又说这里还是一个恋爱的人们做偷偷摸摸事情的地方，Bucky不太懂“偷偷摸摸事情”的具体所指，但他知道一定是不太好意思的事情，所以他更没好意思问。

在他跟着Steve上到了建筑的二楼时，他在台阶间隙看见了楼下有两个人正抱在一起，嘴贴着嘴，两人的脑袋不断变换着位置，嘴唇却从来没有分开过。他们两的手还穿过彼此的衣服在对方的身上抚摸着。Bucky一看到这幕唰的一下脸就热透了，心脏也跟着加速跳动。他偷瞄了眼Steve，好在他没有和他看同一个方向。这下他明白了，原来这就是所谓偷偷摸摸的事情，果然有些令人不好意思。

最后他们爬到了建筑的顶层，这个六层建筑可是渔村最高的一座。站在上面可以看到前排的所有房顶，Bucky很快就看到了他们的房子，并指给了Steve看，Steve还不断夸他好眼力，他笑的就如一个孩子一样满足。他们站在上面，面朝着大海，迎着海风，吹了一会儿，全身心都变得格外的放松和舒服，Bucky发烧的脸也被吹得凉快了许多。

Steve让他站在房子最前面，也是离海最近的位置，又让他张开双臂。Bucky按照Steve的指示做了，这时，他感觉扑面而来海风更加强劲，他的头发被全部吹向了脑后，耳边都是呼呼的海风声。

Steve也站在了他的旁边，和他做着同样的动作，迎着海风他只能大声的问:“Bucky，你有没有感觉在飞的感觉？是不是很棒？你看，我们都飞了这么高了。”

Bucky立即给了Steve肯定的回答，他甚至在想自己不是人鱼做只飞鸟也不错，不过旁边一定要有Steve陪着他，他愿意跟着Steve去任何的地方。

从建筑物里出来，就已经到了中午。这个时候岛上的太阳正烈，他们回家吃了午饭后，还是选择呆在了家里休息。

Bucky侧躺在床上，欣赏着旁边面朝着他侧躺着的Steve的睡颜，他那长长的睫毛都在眼下投下一片阴影，还有英挺的鼻子格外有魅力，最后他的视线移到了他那红色的嘴唇上停住了，他盯着看了好久，脑海里不断回放他在空厂房里看到的一幕，他想对Steve也那样做。况且Steve睡着了，他的小心思也不会被发觉，他不断安慰着自己，但心还是恨不得跳到了嗓子眼。

强压着内心的忐忑，他慢慢的将脸凑近了眼前那个男人，终于将他那都有些颤抖的两片唇瓣贴上了对方的。

**05**

Steve虽然是闭着眼睛，但能感受到对面有双灼热的眼睛紧盯着他。他悄悄的睁开了点眼睛缝，有颤抖的眼皮和厚厚的睫毛帮他打着掩护，在那片光亮里，他偷看到一个脸颊粉嘟嘟的可爱人儿正用他琉璃样的圆溜大眼睛看着他，时而还伸出舌尖舔舐自己的唇瓣。本来就足够诱惑的嘴唇，这下变得更加红润了。

该死的，他在心里骂了自己一句。因为，他居然有种直接贴上去强吻他的冲动。他不得不再一次提醒自己，不能操之过急，会把对方吓跑的。Steve不敢再看了，完全的闭上眼睛，逼迫自己什么都不要想。可当他就要睡着的时候，感觉到唇上传来非常柔软温热的触感。天，他下一秒意识到，是躺在他对面的Bucky在吻他。虽然对方只是将唇一直贴在他的唇上，一动也没动，但他的心跳随即跟着猛烈加快，脸颊皮肤也因不断吸收到对方鼻翼里温热的气息温度变得越来越高，一直都蔓延到耳后根。

Steve觉得自己现在看起来肯定像个煮熟的螃蟹，一切都已不受自己的控制，但那感觉真的太棒了，简直比初吻还要美好。

过了一会儿，他感觉那贴着他的唇慢慢在撤离。他绝不想只感受这么片刻的，好不容易人家有点“表示”他可不能错过。Steve立即主动凑过去紧贴住了对方，还双手一并捧住了他的脸。

被他强吻住的人明显身子僵住了，一动也不动，只能木讷的接受他的任何动作。由此，他已放纵的伸出了舌头探进了他的嘴里，叩开牙关，闯入里面游走纠缠，手臂也慢慢环上他的肩部，将他拥入怀里。一切都那么的顺利。

Bucky嘴里的香甜味，Steve怎么也尝不够，他辗转反侧，变换角度，一刻也不愿放开他，直到他感觉被他抱着的人身子都有些颤抖了他才连忙松开。

这个吻太急切热烈了，Bucky已无暇顾及呼吸，Steve也一样，他其实也憋气了很久，生怕任何一个间歇就会错过一份甜美的滋味。两人的唇分开后，过了好一会儿，他们急促的呼吸声才变得平稳起来。

“Bucky，我喜欢你。”Steve不由自主的说出了这一句，当然，这与Sam之前教他“吻完姑娘后最好说些表白的话”这个建议毫无关系。他从来都是有一说一，不爱胡编乱造花言巧语，这只是他的心里话，恰好也是他此刻最想说的。

听到Steve的话后，Bucky感觉自己心里乐开了花，这是从来没有过的美妙滋味，他想也没想就回了一句“我也是”。随即，满脸都是笑意的Steve将同样露着笑容的他又一次拥进怀抱里。

这世界在没有比两个心灵相通又互相喜欢着的人更幸福的事情了，他们俩都在这样想着，脸上的笑容也更加灿烂。

两人的生活过得很简单却很甜蜜。早上Steve会去渔船工作，中午再回来吃午饭，然后和Bucky一起睡个午觉，或者聊聊天亲亲嘴。下午又去工作，有时候回来的早，他们还能在夕阳映照的海边牵着手散下步，或者在浅浪里玩水嬉戏。但当Steve回来晚的时候，Bucky会等得非常焦急。门外稍有点响动，他就会冲出去看是不是心里念想的那人，有时候难免会失望，但在听见Steve好听的声音叫着他的名字后，他又会激动万分，连忙主动扑到Steve的身上，Steve会紧紧的抱住他，并吻住让他的唇。他也极力的用舌头汲取Steve嘴里的蜜汁，那是他想了一天的味道，身体也贴着Steve不由得上下磨蹭，但每到这里Steve都会推开他，说着他饿了，想看他准备了什么晚餐之类的话语，打断了之前的一切。

Bucky知道自己变得越来越依恋Steve，尤其喜欢Steve对他的各种亲昵动作，但Steve一直只停留在对他亲亲抱抱上面。他想到有次在电视里看到两个人裸身纠缠在床上的画面，他猜这就是人类如人鱼交尾的行为，他想和Steve也能那样，但他又不好意思说出口。他故意装傻问Steve他们是在做什么，希望给他一些暗示，但严肃的Steve只是简单回答说他们是在“磨豆子”。好吧，显然Steve没想和他“磨豆子”，因为一回答完问题的他连忙就躲开了，过了好一会儿才回来，又若无其事的说起了其他的话题。

Steve的反应让Bucky心里有点失落，但他总觉得是自己太贪心。他应该像以前一样能看到Steve吃着自己做的晚餐就很开心才对，况且现在Steve还总是会抱着他亲吻他，他应该再满足不过。一想到这些，他慢慢又把内心的失落感挤掉。

Bucky没有再去Rumlow的餐厅工作，但还是保持在那位热心大姐的摊位选购食材，只是他会同其他顾客样用钱来支付。从那次看见大姐收到他的眼泪的反应，他就能隐约察觉到他的眼泪有一定危险性。在和Steve讲过自己的事情后，Steve也坚决不让他再用眼泪做交易，并再三叮嘱他不要让他的眼泪被其他人看见，那将会惹上不少麻烦，他的身份很有可能因此而暴露。Steve再又每日硬是塞给他足够多的钱，让他用这些来买食材和需要的东西，但Bucky还是将Steve给他的钱都偷偷存放在某个地方，他想Steve哪天定能用得上，而自己还是用着在Rumlow那里工作挣得的工钱。眼看那点工钱就要花完，他琢磨着还是要回去工作，但又舍不得哪怕一刻不能陪在Steve身边。

卖食材的大姐还是一如既往的热心周到，也是每次都会提及到Rumlow的餐馆需要一个像他一样勤快能干的帮手。Bucky当然知道她的目的，但每到这个话题他都不会再往下接大姐的话。

大姐也明了他的意思，虽然自己儿子是很看好Bucky这个帮工，但这孩子毕竟是富贵有教养的人家出身，自然不适应在油烟熏天又满是脏话连篇粗人的脏乱厨房做事，而且更不会稀罕那么一点点工钱。

这天，选好食材后，Bucky没有如往常一样马上就往回家的方向走，他还想为Steve买件衣服，因为他无意中看到Steve总是穿的那件灰色T恤领口那里都破了个小洞。他猜Steve定是很喜欢那件衣服，所以即使破了都不愿意丢掉。他打算帮Steve选购一件一模一样的，那样他肯定会很高兴，以后就会穿着他买的那件了。Bucky想到Steve收到他的衣服后，开心的马上穿在身上，然后不停地说非常喜欢，还抱着他一边亲吻一边说着感谢。那个美好的场景让他现在差点都笑出声来。

Bucky在集市里的很多服装店铺都逛了，可就是没有看见那件熟悉的灰色T恤。不知不觉就已经逛到天快黑了，他终于在最角落的一家看到了和Steve身穿的一模一样的T恤。他喜出望外，连忙将它买了下来。即使这件衣服用光了他手头上所有的钱，他还是非常乐意，还向店主连声道着谢。

**06**

Steve在房子里来来回回的踱步，让一旁看着的Sam都跟着焦急起来。

“兄弟，现在是科技时代，你早应该跟他配一部手机，这样不就简单多了。”

“但是我每天不管什么时候回来，他都会在家里等我。”Steve越说越着急，唯恐Bucky出了什么事。他一刻也等不了了，决定还是先出去找他。就在他拉开门准备出门的时候，那个他心里一直记挂的人居然就出现在门前。他顿时就觉得有一股酸涩冲上鼻头，害得他什么话都说不出来，只把他紧紧拥进了怀里。那刻之前，他从不知道他是如此的害怕失去眼前这个人。

Bucky的胸前还抱着是装满食材的大纸袋，手里提着是装衣服的手提袋，就这样，连同怀里的东西他被Steve抱得紧紧的，甚至动弹不得。他喜欢Steve的任何亲昵举动，所以他便顺从的将脑袋搁在了Steve宽厚的肩上，一边脸也贴着他的侧脸感受那片温热，心里更是美滋滋的。直到他发现屋里有个浓眉大眼的黑人正看着他们，他才叫了声“Steve”打断，头也马上离开了Steve的肩部。

“对了Bucky，这位是Sam，我之前跟你提起过的。”Steve松开怀抱后，站在两位之间连忙介绍起来，一边还接过了Bucky手上的东西，“Sam，这位就是‘厨神’Bucky。”

Steve的介绍完后，Bucky看到黑人朋友对他露出了笑容，还伸出了他的大手掌，他连忙回握了他。

Bucky内心还是有点怕生，又有些害羞，还是将Steve领到了厨房，离开了Sam的视线，才将手里的东西塞给了Steve。

Steve看见手里的衣服，嘴张了半天才说出一句话来:“所以说，你今天是买这件衣服去了？”

Bucky笑着点点头，他希望Steve回应他同样的笑脸。

但Steve的表情并不高兴，还接着说:“你知道我快担心死你了，衣服我可多的是，你不必为我买衣服，而且这样子的我也有。”

“但是……”你的破了。

“你已经买了就算了，我们还是开始做晚餐吧，Sam他特别想尝尝你的厨艺，每次听我说的那么好，他特别想来尝下。”Steve无意打断了Bucky的话，一心只想着快点做出晚餐来，他早已饥肠辘辘，外面的客人也是。说着他就将手边大纸袋里的食材一一拿出来，要清洗的就放入了水池里，做着要弄晚餐的准备。

Bucky却站在一边没有动作，他心里难过极了，这一切反应跟他想的完全不一样，他不知为什么眼睛里都开始慢慢蓄起了泪水。看到那件被随意丢在餐桌边的衣服，他的眼泪也不争气的流了出来。

背对着他已经在切菜的Steve并没有发觉他的异样，嘴里还说着:“现在就是我的大厨显身手的时候了，虽然我切的形状不太好看，不过我相信你一定可以挽救局面，待会儿门外那小子可真有口福了，不过就怕这些食材还不够我们三个人吃……”

听着Steve的话，Bucky还是快速抹干了眼角即将凝固的眼泪，走到了吧台边，打燃了炉子。

用餐期间Bucky一直都默不作声，Steve和Sam两人倒是聊得火热，你一句我一句的夸赞着他的厨艺，Sam还不住地说Steve真是“捡”回个宝，下次他也要去捞个海螺回来养。Bucky总觉得有东西堵在心口，所以吃的很少，听见他们聊到海螺，他突然又非常想念母亲留给他的海螺壳来，甚至想晚上还是睡在里面。于是，他问起了Steve，但Steve却支支吾吾的说他不知道，还说怕是被谁拿回家里养着观赏去了，并承诺哪天休息定会陪他一起去寻找。

送走Sam后，Bucky快速洗了澡就将自己连同头一起裹进被子里，蜷缩在大床的一角，远看就像一个卷曲的蝉蛹。他想象着自己正睡在海螺壳里，里面又安静又没有任何人能看见他，Steve不在他也能好好的。Bucky强迫自己什么都不要去想，紧闭上眼睛，可就是睡不着。没过多久，他感觉身下床垫凹陷，Steve躺在了他的旁边。

“Bucky，你为什么要把自己裹得这么严实，还好被子很薄，要不呼吸都困难。”Steve说着扑哧一笑，又将整个身子贴在了他的背后。

Bucky感觉到自己身后一阵暖烘烘，但他不想说任何话，因为他现在是在“海螺壳”里。

“是害羞了吗？今天有个客人来家里都不怎么说话了。”Steve没听见Bucky的声音，他又说着。顿了一下，被子里的人还是没有回应他，他继续说:“Bucky，还是把头露出来吧，待会儿会捂出汗的。”

“Bucky，我好冷，能不能我们两一起盖。你知道晚上温度还是有点低的。”

Steve用可怜兮兮的口气说着，Bucky终于露出头部，将被子扯出一边来，Steve立刻掀起就钻了进去，整个身子紧紧贴着Bucky的背部。Bucky习惯裸睡，Steve也只穿了一条内裤，就这样Steve裸露的胸膛紧紧贴上了Bucky的背部皮肤。

Bucky连忙挪开了身体到了一个Steve碰不到的安全距离，又对他说着还是想以后就睡在海螺里面，其实他比较习惯待在水里。

Steve再也瞒不住了，还是将实情告诉了Bucky。更甚的是，本来只是藏放在渔船的海螺几天前他又将它扔进了大海里。Steve连连道歉，Bucky却没有给他任何回应。他扳过Bucky背对他的身子，发现他眼里都是泪水，他一下慌了神，不停地说明天一定去找找看，实在不行就去人工做个一模一样的。

听着Steve的话语，Bucky的眼泪却停不下来。其实他并没有责怪Steve丢掉海螺，心里那种说不出的难受感觉，都来源于他的贪心。他不再是那个只要在船夹板底下能看到自己心爱人就能满足的人鱼了，他希望的是Steve能同他一样爱着他。贪心让他变得不像自己，心里的难受和眼泪都是给自己的惩罚。

但Steve接下来的话又拯救了他——“Bucky，请你原谅我，我只是怕你总是将自己藏进海螺里，或者有一天又不知不觉的潜回海底，我就再也看不到你了。我希望我每时每刻都能看到你，只要有你陪在我身边，我就觉得特别安心。”Steve边说边用他那双饱含情意的蓝色深眸看着他，还用温热的大手掌抹干他眼角的泪水，“Bucky，请你原谅这么自私的我，真的很抱歉……”

“不，Steve，我没有怪你。”Bucky还是打断了一直极力道歉的Steve。

“真的吗？那太好了！你知道的，我那些糟糕的感情经历，从来没有留住过任何一个人，我害怕这次又搞砸了，所以我胡乱想了个办法。”

Bucky破涕为笑，连连点头，让Steve也跟着笑了起来，Steve连忙用双手捧住他的脸颊就吻住了他的唇。

“欧，Bucky，以后我无论如何都不会让你流一滴泪，不仅仅是你的眼泪很珍贵，还因为这让我看得好心疼。我爱你，你是我最珍贵的宝贝。”

接吻的间歇Bucky听见Steve这样对他说，随即他心里就有个声音在默念“我也爱你”。一种甜丝丝感觉也迅速蔓延到全身每一个角落，被Steve双手抚摸的地方都跟着发热起来。

“Steve，我们’磨豆子‘吧，我想好好感受你。”于是，他这样说。

Steve可是他最爱的人，他是那么的美好，他对他的爱就应该像水晶那样坦诚透明，心里所想都应该与他分享，不论是不是什么不太好意思的事情。

**07**

Steve以为自己听错了，他小心翼翼的再一次确认到，“Bucky……你……刚才说什么？”

“磨豆子啊。”

“你知道磨豆子是什么吗？”

“我知道。”

“我……我真的可以吗？”Steve有点难以置信，但这可是他每天都有想的事情，虽然每次都被自己的一句“不要操之过急”给打消掉，可怜又正是年轻气盛的他，只好跑到浴室里自己解决。

“嗯，当然。”Bucky回答得相当轻松。

“Bucky，我会对你温柔的，如果……”Steve自己却别扭起来，心里都有个声音在骂他了。这朝思暮想的好事就可以实现，他却莫名其妙的冒出这么多废话来。

“不不，没有如果，我一定会让你舒服的。”自说自话的Steve，又补充到。

“Steve，没关系的。”Bucky看着迟迟没有动作的Steve，都有些着急，连忙用话语帮他消除顾虑，还用他那似宁静海水一样温柔的眼睛看着他，手也抚摸上他的脸颊。

得到鼓励的Steve，兴致格外盎然，一把就将裸身的Bucky从床垫里捞起上身，拥进怀里，对准了他肉肉的嘴唇就吻上。这次比任何一次都要热烈急切，充满占有的意味。没错，怀里这位如此美好的人只会是他的。

 

Steve用双唇包含住Bucky的上唇瓣又连忙转向下唇，毫无章法乱舔一气，弄得彼此嘴边到处是口水。他已顾不了那么多，又伸出了自己的舌头游走过对方洁白整齐的齿列，再纠缠调戏着他湿漉的舌头，甚至还吸唆住那柔软的肉块扯着它来到自己的领地。

Bucky都来不及应付，完全忘记了用鼻翼呼吸，憋了好一会，Steve才放开他。在他急促喘息间，Steve的吻又落在了他的脖子处，边咬边舔。Bucky只觉得一阵阵苏麻感从身体最隐秘的地方往被舔着的皮肤上窜。这种从来没有体验过的感觉，让他有些羞涩，大脑还没想过怎样去反应，身体却诚实得多，早已双手紧环上了Steve的颈脖，双腿张开攀上Steve健壮的身躯，交叠夹在他的大腿处。

Steve爱死Bucky的充满香气的颈项了，他恨不得每一处都不落下，他用牙齿轻咬皮肤再用嘴舌快速舔弄。Bucky跟着就轻哼出声，头已不自觉的向后仰起，主动伸长了脖子。手掌按在Steve的肩部，架在他身上的双腿也上上下下的来回磨蹭。

Steve被Bucky摩擦得更为亢奋，他用早已鼓起的档前一大包也不停地磨蹭Bucky躺在腹部的坚挺，更加多了份隐秘的快感。好不容易停止了舔舐Bucky香甜的颈项，他转而一路向下轻吻，最后停留在对方胸前的小红点上。那粉红的凸点，就像两颗可口的樱桃，Steve根本控制不住不去唆住它们。他尝遍了左边再尝右边，又伸出舌尖以小樱桃为中心在周边乳晕上画着圈。来回不停地舔唆，再加上那甜甜的滋味让Steve分泌出更多的口水，没一会儿，Bucky胸前两处都被涂得亮晶晶，挺立的前端差点能滴出水来。

胸前带来的刺激让Bucky不自觉的呻吟出声，身体越来越不受控制，这次连后面都跟着湿了一片。他用双腿夹紧Steve的腰部，手掌游走在他的上身，抚摸着他整齐的胸肌腹肌，最后伸进了他白色的内裤里。当他握住那又硬又粗的家伙时，心也跟着猛跳起来。他尝试着用手上下撸动了下那个还没露面的家伙，但下一秒Steve就脱去了他身上最后的一片遮挡，那家伙完完全全暴露在他的眼前。看着那精神抖擞的坚挺，他小小吞了口水，但也平定不了越跳越快的心。

 

“Bucky……”，Steve一边轻声的叫了下对方的名字一边牵起他的一只手放到了嘴边，他先舔舐着Bucky的掌心，然后又一根一根的吮着他那细长的手指。

Steve闭着眼睛仔细品味，像在享用美食，那画面让Bucky觉得性感极了，他边轻喘着气边睁着双眼看着，一刻也不想错过。

随后，Steve把自己的手指伸进了Bucky温热的嘴里。Bucky学着Steve舔舐他手指的样子，卖力的吮吸起来，只是没有闭着眼睛，而是直勾勾望着Steve，像是在等待他发令或者夸奖。

Steve同样专注又痴迷的看着Bucky的动作，在他的手指都被被舔得湿漉漉后，他才舍得抽出，又将其一根指头伸到Bucky已经有些湿软的穴口，轻轻按压闭合的入口处，指头就一点一点向里面陷。

“Bucky，如果不舒服就要告诉我。”Steve将唇贴在身下人的耳边，轻声的说，在看见Bucky微微点头后，他便吻住了他的唇。热吻之际，Steve又伸进了第二根手指，稍用了点力，他的手指就被紧致炽热的内壁全根吞没。Steve无法想象当他的家伙进入里面究竟有多么棒，但他不能太急切，他怕这样会伤害到Bucky。

“Bucky……我可以进来吗？”在松开Bucky的嘴后，Steve再一次确认，他从来不知道自己有这么扭捏的一面，但Bucky可是他的宝贝，他绝对不能做出任何伤到他的事情。

Bucky看着Steve深情的蓝色眼睛，笑着对他说着可以。随即，他就感觉到Steve的肉棒前端抵在了他的私处口。他也大张开腿配合着对方，虽然那家伙让他又羞又怕，不过更多的是期待，他一直希望能感受到Steve的全部。

Steve握着自己的挺立，往那紧致的蜜穴里挺进，刚开始很有些困难，龟头前端都被挤压得发白，还只停在洞口。虽然Bucky的肠壁已分泌了些蜜液，但也不足以帮助他的粗壮润滑。接着，Steve双手按在Bucky朝天张开的双腿上，将它们压向身下人的胸前，就这样，Bucky的胯部自然被抬高，小穴也毫无保留的显现出来。Steve立刻用唇舌舔舐起那片诱人的暗红密地，舌头也向那里传输着源源不断的唾液。

在Steve舔上那里的一刻，完全没料到的Bucky马上就惊叫出一声。意识到对方的动作后，他又羞得用手遮住了脸，却不忍心去拒绝，他不得不承认Steve柔软灵活的唇舌带给他的刺激太美妙了，整个身子跟着酸软，连头皮都在发麻。

“Steve……嗯……啊……”Bucky只有轻喘着叫唤，一手紧抓着旁边的床单，悬在空中的脚趾头全都蜷缩起来，才能抵制点酸涩。

待那里足够湿润后，Steve又一次的尝试进入，这一次有了足够唾液的润滑，他的家伙总算在慢慢挺进。没过多久，终于全根没入了那片带给他无尽幻妙滋味的地方。

“Bucky……Bucky……我的Bucky……”Steve再也无法克制自己，本能的他开始抽插律动起来，每一个动作都能带入他向欲望的顶端更攀上一层。这种精神与身体共同感受、共同享乐的快感让他不能自已，他只有不断呼唤着对方的名字传达自己的感受。

Bucky能感觉到自己体内有一处总被Steve摩擦到，每挑拨一次，他的双腿就会跟着抽搐。可Steve却没打算就这样轻饶他，还更加快频率的摩擦着那里，他的双腿都抽到了瘫软，分身的前端还喷薄出透明的液体，他用手来回的撸动了下就一抽一抽的喷射出白色的浊液来。

“啊……Steve……”Bucky完全没料到自己的高潮来得如此之快，他用软绵绵的声音叫着Steve的名字，像是在求助他。

只见Steve根本管不了其它，他早已深陷沉迷于Bucky的身体里，他再次将他抱进怀里，闭着眼睛深吻着他那断断续续呻吟的嘴巴，下身更快速的深入浅出。

“Bucky，我的宝贝，我爱你。”Steve边吻边说着。像这样的情话他从来没有和那个姑娘说过，虽然Sam总教他不要那么较真，适度的说说总能留住个姑娘。但他怎么都说不出口，可现在他却又说得这么自然，他甚至想无时无刻都对他说，只要对方不厌烦。

事实是，Bucky当然不会厌烦Steve对他的说爱，他非常希望每天都能听见，无论是Steve出门的时候还是他回来的时候，或者抱着他的时候。甚至在他不开心的时候，Steve只要说能出这句话，他一定会很没出息的又开心起来。

有了这句让他心潮澎湃的话语作为动力，Bucky立即又有了力气，他用双臂环上Steve的肩主动的吻着他，本来酸软的腿也再一次攀上了Steve的腰际，紧紧的夹住。他尽可能的将身体拼命贴近Steve，恨不得将自己与他融为一体。

被紧抱的Steve突然翻了个身，又让Bucky趴在了他的身上。他的手抓揉着Bucky浑圆的臀瓣，强壮的手臂还将他紧卡在怀里，好能让他用力的挺动下体。但过大的动作，还是让趴在他身上的人被顶起落下。重力使然，这让Steve插的更是深了，Bucky被颠得向后仰起脑袋，画出一道完美的弧线，汗湿的长发也跟着垂到脑后，只觉得自己下一秒就会晕过去。

Steve凑上去又吻住了Bucky那张已被亲得红肿的嘴唇，他最爱和他的宝贝接吻，没有什么滋味比他嘴里的甜味更美好的了。吻得有多热烈，他的下面就干得有多带劲。不知什么时候，他闭着的眼前好似有一道白光闪过，他立即放开Bucky的唇粗喘着气，下面紧接着一波随着一波释放了出来。高潮来得猛烈，Steve根本无暇撤离怀里人的身体，只能任由它们全数都射进了他的体内。

待全部释放完后，Steve才撤出了自己的家伙。奇怪的是，退出的柱身连一滴精液都没带出来，但Steve并没有想太多，只将Bucky拥进怀里，亲了亲他红扑扑的脸颊，用鼻尖蹭着他的鼻子，尽情的挑逗温存。

**08**

“Bucky……Bucky……”Steve连着叫了几声坐在桌对面人的名字，可对方完全没有任何反应，只见那灰蓝色的眼睛全然已定格在某一处，也少了不少灵气。Steve伸用手在他面前晃了晃，对方才回过神来。

这是第几次了，Steve不太清楚，但他知道自那次和Bucky发生关系后，Bucky就变得很反常。不仅仅像这样总是发呆，两眼空洞直视前方，而且容易犯困，食量也比以前大增。动不动就能听见他叫饿，甚至有次和他在床上缠绵，自己硬的不像话的家伙刚刚抵到入口，他却不合时宜的说了一句他肚子饿了。顿时，Steve连同他的家伙一起就像漏了气的皮球，瞬间软下来，他只好提起裤子，跑到厨房为他的宝贝弄些快餐。对，还必须是快餐，如果弄慢了，那个一直温柔可爱的Bucky就会闹情绪，有时还会冲着他发火，甚至连他的穿着都会惹到他。

Steve把这些奇怪的现象告诉了他的资深“感情顾问”Sam，以Sam的口气来讲，就是要先将Bucky想象成一个姑娘。（其实也是为了自己好解说，因为他虽然感情经历比Steve稍微丰富一点点，但还没与男人恋爱过)说到本来温顺的姑娘变得突然爱生气又食量大增，Sam只觉得有两个原因，一是姑娘她怀孕了，二是姑娘心里有让他烦心的事一直没发泄出来，只好化悲痛为食欲，脾气也跟着变得不好。

对于第一种解释Steve完全排除，所以只能是第二种了。Sam还在一边帮忙解析，“你想想，他一个男人就这样被你这样那样了，他心里肯定有些不好受吧。换做是我——噢，绝对不可能。”

Sam说话一向直来直去，Steve都被他说得有些脸红，他却完全没有停下的意思，“你一定是和他做了后，自己爽了又从不问问他的感受。之后还经常要求和他，看你最近春光满面，很可能是每天都会……”

“好了好了，我知道我错了。”Steve急忙打断住了他的朋友，他现在连耳根都红了。心里无比后悔因为对方一句“你要把我当心理医生，把事实都告诉我才能帮到你”而将所有事情都说了出来。

不过一切完全不能依Sam所说。Steve时常都会在做爱时观察他的宝贝，那些反应不可能是他不舒服，更不可能因为他没在乎他在做爱时的感受而生闷气。一想到这里，他的脑海里立刻浮现出一个画面——一个满身潮红的人儿拼了命的紧抱着他，每当他抽动的时候，他们吻着的双唇间歇就会飘出支离破碎的呻吟。有时还会用他带着哭腔的声音叫喊着他的名字，催促着他的动作。

这画面瞬间就让Steve下面的家伙很无耻的硬了，想到家里还等着他的宝贝，连忙和Sam道了别，匆匆奔回家去。

那除了这事还有什么会让Bucky藏在心里，自己一人生闷气呢？Steve怎么也想不明白，打算找个合适的时候和Bucky谈谈。

虽然Bucky最近爱生气，但Steve也不是完全没辙，他只要说些好听的话，或者用吻堵住他撅起的嘴，对方就能“不药而愈”了。但这些办法都只是短暂性的，Bucky心里的“刺”还是存在，Steve说什么都要为他拔掉。他还是希望能看到那个一见到他就笑容满面的可爱人儿。

 

回到家里，Steve就看到趴在放着热腾腾晚餐的餐桌上的Bucky，他一动也没动，可能已经睡着了。Steve怕Bucky以这样姿势睡得难受，还是轻轻的将他打横抱起，准备放到卧室的床上去。在他抱着还没走两步，怀里的人就醒了。

“Steve，你怎么才回来？”Bucky话语里满是怨念。

“我约Sam在Tom的店里喝了点啤酒。”

“你放我下来，我自己会走。”Bucky说着从他的怀抱里挣了下来，又撅起了嘴。Steve知道Bucky不高兴了，只好笑嘻嘻的凑上去要吻他，结果却被他别开脸躲掉。

“来嘛，Babe，我都想死你了。”Steve尝试着从来没有做过的死皮赖脸，这都无所谓了，只要能让他的宝贝不生气。

“我为你弄了好吃的，你一定肚子饿了吧。”Bucky还是没有迎上他，而是支开他去用晚餐。

听Bucky说到香喷喷的晚餐，Steve也觉得饿了，便屁颠屁颠的坐到餐桌前，拿起餐具毫不犹豫的享用美味晚餐来。

在Steve猴急的吃了几口后，就感觉自己七窍都要冒烟，餐座上每一道菜都是特别的辣，他连忙用水杯去打水往嘴里灌，可一杯水喝完了，舌头还在发烧，他就差像条大狗一样伸着舌头了。一旁的Bucky一直是满脸的歉意，还连声说着对不起。

“没事的，Babe，除了有点辣，其实真的很好吃。”Steve不想Bucky自责，虽顶着一张涨红的脸还是连忙安慰不停道歉的人。

 

Steve并不知Bucky道歉的真正原因，其实这晚餐是Bucky故意做辣的，可他没想到会有这么辣。他以前从来不会冒出这样的“坏”心思，但今天，当他在家里等得菜都凉了，Steve还没有回来，他心里莫名的就有股火。这把火驱使他在加热菜时，猛的向里面倒了很多墨西哥辣酱。现在看到Steve辣的差点跳起来，不停去打水喝，他格外的愧疚，连心都疼起来，他恨不得辣的人是他。

想到这些，他急忙凑过去吻住了Steve那张被辣红的嘴，纠缠住他的舌头，交换着他的唾液，希望能帮他稀释些嘴里的火辣。

Steve也积极配合他的吻，双手还环上他的腰间，将他拥进了怀里。而后Steve不老实的手又伸进了他的衣服里摸上了他的肚子。条件反射似得，Bucky全身都跟着打了个激灵，他一把就推开了Steve，打掉了他的手。

“Steve我很困，我先去洗澡睡觉了。”Bucky对Steve说着，连忙转身掩盖他的惊慌失措，头也不回的走向浴室。

Bucky知道自己身体变得和以前不一样了，总是忍不住饿又吃的很多，因此他的肚子也鼓了起来，怎么也退不下去。原来平平的肚子，现在变成这样，他觉得非常难看，他害怕Steve嫌弃，每次尽量不让Steve碰到他的肚子。以前总是裸睡的他，还去买了宽松睡衣套在身上才敢入睡。如果Steve要和他亲热，也只准晚上在大床上，关掉所有灯后。

眼看肚子越变越大，他琢磨着要去买个睡袋和Steve分开睡才行，或者去海里找回那个海螺壳。

**09**

第二天，Steve一出门工作，Bucky紧接着就去了集市。因为岛上气候原因，集市的商店顶多只卖婴儿的睡袋，Bucky将所有店都逛高了，根本就没有他能用的。好在，有位热心的店主给他提供了信息，让他坐十分钟后的一趟船到岛对面的市里去购买。Bucky一不做二不休，既然已经出来了，还带了之前Steve给他的所有没有用完的钱，便火急火燎的赶到了码头，坐上了差点错过的那班船。

在“嗡”的一声浓厚巨响后，大船便离开了岛屿。这是Bucky第一次坐船在他一直赖以生存的这片海上游过，吹着海风，他望着被船底划出一道道清澈的海水波纹入迷。这时，他感觉后背被人轻拍了下，条件反射的他转过头，发现原来是Rumlow。

“好久不见啊，你也去市里？”

Bucky点点头作为回答。

“最近都长胖了咧，看来过得不错嘛！”

Rumlow接着说，Bucky心里可不高兴，他现在最讨厌有人说他变胖，虽然这是事实但他也不想听见。如果对方是Steve他绝对会撅起嘴别开脸再也不理他，不过，即使对方不是Steve他也不知道该回什么话。而Rumlow完全习惯了他不爱回话的特性，又自顾自的说起来。

“我要去那边买一种特别的沙拉酱原料，做出来的沙拉酱绝对一级棒，到时候给你尝尝，你一定会终身难忘那味道，而且不论是配水果还是蔬菜都是完美。”

Rumlow说得起劲，Bucky只觉得整个胸口里面在翻江倒海，一种想要呕吐的感觉压也压不住，他连忙推开挡在他面前的Rumlow向船尾的卫生间奔去，在他扑在马桶上的那刻起，再也抑制不住的酸水全部都吐了出来。

“没想到你还像个娘们儿一样晕船，”Rumlow歪着嘴在一边笑，递给Bucky一瓶纯净水，“给你，漱下口吧，那味道留在嘴里不好受。”

Bucky接过Rumlow手里的水，说了句谢谢，这是他对Rumlow说的第一句话。

Bucky不敢再在船外吹海风和看海水了，只好乖乖的做在船里头的座位上，Rumlow正坐在他的旁边，跟他讲他最近新做的菜，他只是听着不做任何评价。在Rumlow说得口干在喝水时，船终于靠了岸。Bucky便急匆匆的下了船。他知道乘船花了他不少时间，待会儿还要在这个完全不熟悉的地方找卖睡袋的商店，那还会花不少时间。无论如何他要赶上最后一班船才行，所以他现在必须抓紧时间了。

“你要去哪里？”Rumlow在他后面问。

“我要去买睡袋。”

“你买睡袋做什么？”

“……”

“好吧，你不愿意告诉我也行，但是你一直朝这边走只会越走越偏，根本到不了市中心。你跟着我，我们先要去公交站坐车。”

Bucky知道Runlow肯定要比他自己熟悉这里，还是跟上了他的步伐。

 

经过很长时间的车乘，他们才到了市中心。这里高楼林立，车水马龙，他们所在的一个商场中央还有一个巨大的喷泉随着音乐喷着水柱，时高时低，还变换着花样。虽然这一切Bucky之前都没有见过，但他已顾不上四处观看了。现在最要紧的是，他肚子饿了。他一眼就看到对面有个快餐店，急忙直奔进去，Rumlow都差点跟丢。

“你嘴边这里……”在快餐店里，Rumlow对坐在他对面的人说着，还指了指自己的嘴角，示意给对面的人看。他完全没料到Bucky会饿的如此厉害，一个汉堡三口就能解决，因此嘴边沾得都是汉堡里面的酱汁。

Bucky拿起纸巾擦了擦嘴，不好意思的对Rumlow笑了笑，又卖力的干起了其他食物。在听见有饮料瓶里传出“嗖嗖”的声响，这时Bucky已经将整桌食物连同他的饮料都吃干抹净了。而Rumlow却连根薯条都还没来得及吃，只是一直吸着自己手里的那杯饮料一脸木然的看着对方。

他到底饿了几天，Rumlow不禁这样想。

之后，他们两在商区转了好几圈，终于找到了一家卖睡袋的。但是Bucky却皱着眉，不怎么满意那些睡袋的样子，Rumlow只感觉自己实在是再也不想到处走了，只好劝他买一个。

“你如果不喜欢这个鸭子的，可以选择这个鲨鱼的。你看，这个多像你，看起来冷冷的，其实很可爱的嘛，摸起来还特别柔软。”意识到自己话语有点暧昧，Rumlow连忙转移了话:“要是送人的话，我相信对方肯定会被这个样子惊喜到的。”

“是的，这个无论自己用还是送人都很不错。”一边的店员也附和道。

可皱着眉头的Bucky却不依不饶，“我不想要这种，这像孩子用的。”

“年轻人，你看这么大，肯定是成人用的啊，儿童的我们也有卖的。要不，你就听你朋友的买这个鲨鱼的嘛，其他的相对都要女性化一些。”店员连忙在一旁解说。

“我想，他是不想要这种卡通的，有常规化一点的吗？”Rumlow提示店员。

店员摇头，Rumlow也作罢，为了不再到处逛而且还要顶着赶不到船的风险，连忙又劝起Bucky，“就买这个鲨鱼的吧，真的很不错，而且这附近也没有卖睡袋的可以比较了。”

最后Bucky还是妥协了，但他又遇到新的难题，他数着荷包里大大小小的所有零钱，连荷包内衬都拉了出来，加起来都还不够买睡袋。Rumlow二话不说帮他付了款，并要他以后去他的厨房帮工两天就可以当还了。Bucky还来不及拒绝，Rumlow就已提起装睡袋的盒子就走在了前头。并边走边说:“我们得赶快了，我的材料还没买，如果错过了回去的船，我们今天就要在这里住一晚上了。”

借Rumlow吉言，他们还真错过了最后一班船。不过，这也要怪Rumlow买个配料要比Bucky麻烦得多。绝对的精益求精的他，挨个闻尝个遍不说，觉得不满意又要换到下一家继续。跟在他后头的Bucky只有等着，好在这个市场有各式各样吃的，Bucky的嘴巴一刻没停过，肚子一直都是饱饱的，也没觉得等待的时间多难熬，自然也忘记了催促搭船的事。

现在，看着越来越远的船屁股，Bucky恨不得就这样跟着游回去，但又不能撇下Runlow和他买的睡袋，更不能因此暴露了自己身份。他心里无比担心Steve会到处找他，可眼下也没其他办法，他只能想着快点将今晚度过，坐上明日最早的一班船回家和Steve好好解释。Rumlow还在一旁说着快要下雨了，必须先找个旅馆住下，Bucky只好跟随上他。


	2. Fairy Tale 10

**10**

天才刚刚蒙蒙亮，Bucky就从床上爬起，准备去码头等船。这时，Rumlow还在旁边的一张床上蒙头大睡。为了不吵到他，Bucky强压脑袋晕乎乎的不适感，轻手轻脚的在昏暗的房间里摸索到了卫生间。一扑到洗漱台上，他就狠狠的吐了一通。

这是他几乎每天早上都会有的一次，所以他早已习惯。而且也没在意这事，想到吐了也好，可以让自己肚子不会继续长大，可事实是肚子不但没有变小反而越变越大了。还真不知到底要长多大才会消停，Bucky摸着有点凸起的圆肚子没有一次不这样想。

此刻心里还有更要紧的事，所以吐完后，他就赶紧洗漱完出了旅馆，直奔码头。而一心只想着坐船回家的他，完全就忘记了他的睡袋。

归心似箭的Bucky，从等船到船抵达岛上，他的焦急就一刻没停过。下船后，他也是健步疾走奔向家里。

他敲了敲门，又贴上耳朵听里面的动静。他发现里头一点声音都没有，琢磨着现在还没到Steve工作时间，应该还在休息。他又试图拧动门把，门根本就没有锁，心里有些雀跃的同时，也快速走进家门寻找Steve的身影。刚走到客厅沙发，就看见躺在上面的Steve，他虽闭着双眼但眉宇紧锁，一幅非常难受的表情。

Bucky能推断Steve昨天肯定到处找他，所以晚上也同他一样根本没法睡，以至于到了早上才会倒在沙发上。

这画面让Bucky心疼极了，又有些自责。他轻手轻脚走到沙发边，慢慢侧躺到没被Steve占到的沙发边沿处，伸出自己双臂将相对他强壮多的Steve拥进他的怀抱。就如母亲以前总是安抚他的动作。Steve的头正好靠在了他的肩上，自己的嘴巴也贴在了他的耳边。

“Steve，对不起。”Bucky轻声的对着耳边说。

半梦半醒的Steve，能感觉到附在耳边如羽毛一样轻柔拂过的气息，他的第一反应就是Bucky这个名字。连忙睁开了眼睛，果然是让他昨夜到处寻找的那人。

“噢，Bucky，你昨天一天都去哪里了？我要担心死了，我到处找你……”Steve用有些沙哑的声音当头就是一句，表情依然紧蹙。

Bucky用双手捧着Steve的脸颊，传递手中的温度，让自己和对方都能感觉到那份真实。他一边轻抚Steve的脸颊，希望能让他的表情舒展开来，一边又用话语安慰，“Steve我很好，我昨天只是坐船去市里买睡袋了，后来又不小心错过了回家的船。对不起。”

说到了睡袋，Bucky才意识到他把它遗忘在旅馆里了，还不知Rumlow会不会帮他带出来。不过，这只是一闪而逝的想法，最让他揪心的还是面前的人。

听见对方的道歉后，Steve发觉自己根本不能坦然的说一句“没关系，你回来就好”。想到他昨夜疯了般到处寻找，不仅在陆地上而且还开了船到海里边搜寻边叫喊，最后实在没办法又穿了潜水服跳进海里。这些都不算什么，只是他的心里一直都在担惊受怕。考虑到Bucky近些时各种反常行为，还有抵触他的亲热，他怕Bucky已经厌烦他，偷偷潜回海里。但他更加害怕的是，Bucky被人发现他的身份，将他抓走。现在看到Bucky安全回来，心里虽然舒了口气，但依旧不安，他很想问Bucky对于他们关系的看法或者对于他的看法，可嘴上只问出了一个不太紧要的问题：“你为什么要去买睡袋？”

“……Steve，其实，我还是习惯在能将整个人都包裹住的东西里面睡觉，”Bucky绝对不善于言不由衷，特别对方又是他最在乎的人。他能感觉到他说话的声音都抖起来，顾不上那么多，他还是一股脑的接着说，“现在，海螺壳不在了，我想可以用睡袋代替。可是，我又把它落在昨天晚上住的旅馆里了。”

“Bucky……”Steve一下无言以对，原来Bucky心里的刺就是因他丢了海螺壳。他觉得自己是无比愚钝，还总琢磨着其他原因。昨天一晚上没睡到处寻找对方，还有心里的焦急难耐都是自作自受。还好Bucky没有发生什么事情，要不他简直自责到连活下去的勇气都没有。

就如当初下决心要拔掉Bucky心里的刺一样，这回说什么他都会去找到那个海螺壳，不论有多么困难。他下了决心，又把自己的想法告知给对方，“Bucky，睡袋忘记拿就不要了，我一定会去将你的海螺找回来的。”Steve非常坚定的说着，他希望Bucky能够明了他的决心，还用同样坚定的眼神看着他。

 

正在这时，门外响起了敲门声，Bucky为了躲避Steve让他快要乱了阵脚的眼神，赶紧起身说要去开门。

他没想到门口居然是Rumlow，手里正拿着他忘记的睡袋。

“你早上就自己先走了，又不叫我，连买的东西都不要了。”Rumlow用责备的口气说，但马上又变换了语气，“不过，好在你在这一片挺有名的，我一问他们‘长发男孩’，大家都知道是你，通通指引我到这家来。”

“谢谢。”Bucky接过装睡袋的纸盒，回了句。

 

“Bucky，是谁啊？”这时，背后又传来Steve的声音，说着他就从客厅里头走到了门口。

“Steve这是Rumlow，我以前在他集市里的餐厅工作过。他帮我将睡袋送过来了。”Bucky连忙对Steve介绍到。

“嘿，早上好，我是Brock Rumlow。”Rumlow说完伸出了手，Steve礼貌的握住了他，也报上自己的名字。

“怎样？我的徒弟做的菜好吃吧。”Rumlow终于知道了点神秘长发男孩的私事，除了他的住址还有背后这个金发大个子。他一下看不出后面那人与他究竟什么关系，于是，他旁敲侧击的问了个问题，最起码能知道他们是否住在一起。

可他的问题没有得到回答，却看见那个金发大个子露出一幅不太轻松的表情问起了旁边的长发男孩。

“Bucky，你不是说你忘记在昨晚住的旅馆了吗？所以，你昨天是和他一起……”

“Steve，我……我们只是恰巧在那边碰到了，然后都错过了船。”还没等Steve一句话说完，Bucky急忙解释。他可不想Steve因此误会他们。

但他不知道听完他的解释后，Steve心里顿时在泛着酸水，尤其是看到那个黑胡子的人不停地对着他笑。

Rumlow还是看出了个所以然，原来里面这个大个子就是长发男孩昨夜担心得一晚没睡的人。他笑了笑，说不出原因，可能是在自嘲吧。嘲笑自己那点小心思，还不如快点回去工作，要知道，餐厅里那些没用的帮工，少了他就不会去干活的。一想到这，他连忙和另外两人道了别。

 

虽然一晚上没睡，Steve还是按时去了船上工作。可一坐在船上就开始发呆，工头问了几次他是否有心事他都笑着躲过了回答。

其实，他心里没有一刻不在想着Bucky的事情。他突然觉得也许海螺壳不完全是Bucky心里的刺，虽然他不想怀疑什么，但每天在他出门工作时，Bucky的所有行踪他都一无所知的，连他以前在那个黑胡子人那里工作过，还是今天才知道。再联想到Bucky最近总是躲避他的亲昵，他已不敢再往下想，连忙站起身大力将网的撒入海里。

看来，他果然是个永远都留不住哪个人的恋爱失败者。25岁算什么，也许他还会单身到35甚至45岁。好不容易真的爱上一个人，却根本留不住对方。一想到这些，他的心里立刻就传来刺刺的痛。


	3. Fairy Tale 11

**11**

午休的时候Steve并没有选择上岸回家，而是直接出海去寻找Bucky的海螺壳了。他开着小快艇在海上转悠了半天，却一点踪迹也没有。正午的太阳又是特别火辣，他的全身几乎都被汗湿，但他还是不想就此放弃。他心里一直隐约觉得他定会找到那个漂亮的大海螺壳的，即使是在这片看不到边的汪洋大海里。

过了正午时间后，Bucky见他一直等着的人还没有回来，他实在抵不住内心的焦急，便决定出门去海边找Steve。这时，海边的太阳特别热烈，他只得眯起双眼，又用一只手挡在额头，才能看清海上的景象。他特意爬到了一个高处向海里眺望，观看了很久，终于看见远处海中央有个白色的快艇，快艇上正站着一位金发大个子。那一定Steve，Bucky不论多远都能看出来，没有第二人的身形和轮廊能让他这样熟悉。

“Steve——”Bucky拉长声音，两手像括弧一样围在嘴边，高声对着快艇那方喊。

才喊了两声，快艇上的Steve就转过头望向了他这边，还向他招了招手。Bucky开心极了，边笑也边对远处的人挥着手。

Steve担心Bucky会在烈阳下晒伤，立即将船调了头，开向了岸边。

上岸后，Steve停好了快艇，Bucky也正好从高处下来走到了他身边。Steve看着被晒得红通通的Bucky，心里很有些心疼，连忙对他说:“我们快点回家吧，外面太阳这么大，你就这样出来了。”

“太阳这么大，但你也没准备回家啊？”Bucky最在意的还是Steve没有回去的事情。

“现在我们可以回家了，天，这太阳太毒辣了，待会儿会晒伤的。”Steve在前面边走边说，还加快了步伐，以行动表示他的急迫。他以为Bucky会紧跟其后，但在他走了一会儿，一转头发现那个长发男孩还顶着太阳站在原地没有动。

Steve只好又折了回去。

“怎么呢？我们现在可以回家了。”

“你都不牵着我，以前我们不论一起去哪里你都会牵着我。”

“好了，我现在牵着你了。”Steve说着牵起了Bucky的手，他向前方走着，可Bucky还是定在原地不动。

“怎么呢？回家了，这里太阳太晒人了。”

听见Steve说的，Bucky依然没动，还咬起了他的下唇。他想让Steve过来亲亲他，因为他知道每次做这样的表情，Steve都会凑过来笑着亲吻他。想想，今天从早上回来到现在Steve都还没有碰过他，以前Steve出门工作时还会抱着他吻好久才舍得走。

可看到他生气样的Steve，并没有像以前一样马上凑过来吻他，而是接着劝说:“Bucky，我身上都汗湿了，还是快点回去吧，我想先去洗个澡，身上现在的感觉糟透了。”

Bucky这下觉得自己是真的生气了，但生气归生气他并不想让Steve身体不舒服，还是跟上了Steve的步子。

洗澡完的Steve吃过Bucky事先为他准备的午餐，因昨夜没睡和上午的劳累，的确有些困，便躺在床上准备睡个午觉。他看见Bucky也来到了床边，以为他也会躺在他旁边。正想着可以乘机和他聊聊，不问他对他们关系的看法，也可以问问他和那个黑胡子人昨天到底去做了些什么。虽然心里还有点泛酸，但至少Bucky现在还是在他身边。

可他没想到Bucky却将整个睡袋铺放在了床的一边，那是个鲨鱼样子的睡袋，还很有些大，占了大床的一半位置，而Bucky就这样钻进了里面。从他的视角看来，他旁边像是躺着一条大鲨鱼。

“Bucky，你睡在这里面不会热吗？”

“不热，我不怕热。”Bucky说话还要特意探出头来讲，要知道，那“鲨鱼”的尖嘴把他的整个头都遮住了。

Steve没有再往下说，他知道这是对方的保护行为，可能是怕他碰他吧。这厚厚的睡袋再怎么都会热，Steve更加急切想帮Bucky找回海螺壳来，最起码海螺壳比这个棉布制作的睡袋透气的多。一想到Bucky刻意的躲避他，心里顿时就有些难受。

第二天Steve早上出门时就和Bucky说好中午会在海上，要他不用等他，更不要顶着太阳去找他。Bucky小声的答应，心里有些失落。想到中午Steve不会回家，自己一人在家里也是很无聊，于是就去了Rumlow的餐厅帮忙，也可以还了买睡袋的钱。

Steve午休时又开始在海里搜寻海螺壳，功夫不负有心人，也加上些运气，那个海螺壳原来卡在了一块海里凸起的大礁石缝里，现在，乖乖的等他来找到它呢。如果没有被卡住，Steve寻找之路绝对也不会这么容易。

Steve将海螺壳抱在了怀里，就像第一次抱它回家一样，显然这次要轻的多。他一路跑向家里，迫不及待的想将这个好消息告诉Bucky。可当他回家时，Bucky却不在，他心里有些失落，但更多的是难过。他猜Bucky肯定是去找那个黑胡子男人了，将海螺壳放好后他决定先去那个黑胡子男人的餐厅看看。

Steve当然希望Bucky只是到哪里转转而已，但事实同他猜的一样。Bucky的确在Rumlow的餐厅里，外面的一位店员要他坐下稍等，他进厨房帮忙叫Bucky出来。就在那人刚进去时，Steve正好透过传菜口玻璃窗一眼就望到那个黑胡子男人对着Bucky有说有笑的。

这画面简直都刺痛了他的眼睛，Steve觉得自己一眼都看不下去，立刻转身离开了餐厅。

Steve找到Sam在Jim家的小酒馆喝酒，将自己近日的烦心事都倾诉给了他的朋友。  
Sam却表现的轻松异常，还在一旁笑起来，“这么说，你就觉得是他爱上了那个餐厅老板？”

“难道不是吗？”

“省省吧，我知道你说的那个餐厅老板，我见过他，就凭你的金发碧眼完全能胜得过他。他不就是有几个钱么，我想你的人鱼恋人不会因为爱上他有钱吧。要知道，他自己才是最富有的人。”

“但是，他最近总是在抵触和我亲密，特别是绝对不能抱着他。他以前最喜欢我抱着他了，每天我不抱着他，他还不肯睡觉。就像个超级爱粘着自己父母的孩子。”说到这里，Steve终于露出难得的甜蜜笑容，要知道，那样的Bucky是他的最爱，“可他现在宁愿睡在那个厚的要命的睡袋里，还将自己捂得严严实实，生怕我会去碰他。

“我上次就跟你说了，是你太过热情，把人家吓到了。要知道恋爱是谈出来的，你要跟他多一些精神上的交流，给他一些精神上的安慰。例如多说些好听的情话，首先让他在听觉上感受到你在乎他，爱他。然后再送些他喜欢的东西，让他感觉到你对他的关怀，还有……”

看着“感情顾问”Sam似有种一发不可收拾说下去的苗头，Steve立即打断了他，“等等，等等，你这都是对女孩子的方法，你认为这对Bucky有用吗？”

“你没有试过怎么知道，总之，你要有行动，不能坐以待毙。如果，到后来他搬出你家里，你就完全失去了主场优势。那时候就更不好办了。”Sam说着喝了口手边的啤酒，突然又打了个响指，“对了，一定先要送花给他。没人不喜欢漂亮的花朵，尤其在我们这岛上又很难见到玫瑰花那么漂亮的植物。OK，就这么定了，你待会儿去Sean的店里订一束花，我来帮你写卡片。”

看到Steve依旧一幅一筹莫展的样子，Sam又安慰他说:“兄弟，你放心，有了我的帮忙，下次你再找我喝酒，可能就会跟我说他怀上了你的孩子。”Sam说完就拍了拍Steve的肩笑起来，Steve也跟着微微扬起嘴角。

显然，这对于Steve和Sam都是一句乐观的玩笑话。

可在离他们不远的医院走道上，正有一位黑胡子男人用非常诧异的语气问着医生:“什么？！你在开玩笑吧？”

“年轻人，我都这么大把年纪了，孙子都和里面那个男孩差不多大，怎么还跟你开这种玩笑。”老医生用缓缓的语气解释道。

“对，‘里面的男孩’，你也知道他是男孩。”Rumlow马上反驳他。

“我为他验了血还做了B超，他肚子里现在有个很健康的胎儿正在发育，目前大概四个月了。很幸运的是他已经度过了最不稳定的头三个月，但也不能代表他可以去用肚子撞什么坚硬的东西。他刚才说他不小心撞到了餐桌角，那是普通人撞到都会很痛的，你以后要多加看着他。还有不要他到处走，一般五个月时他的肚子就会显怀，到时候挺着肚子还要格外小心……”

“等下，请你明白，我绝不是那个让他怀孕的人，你不用跟我说这么多。”听着老医生语重心长的话语，Rumlow连忙插进了话。天晓得，他根本还没从“怀孕”这个词中缓过神来，他只想先让耳边安静下。


	4. Fairy Tale 12

**12**

Bucky不知道自己是怎样回家的，但他知道中途自己总是忍不住的在跑，他已等不及将这个好消息告诉Steve，也就是肚子里宝宝的另外一个爸爸。他脸上一直荡漾着笑容，嘴角扬起略大的弧度，一面是嘲笑自己的愚钝，一面是由衷的喜悦。

在他肚子变大的时候，他压根没有想过怀孕的可能。直到表情凝重的Rumlow进到病房里，将医生给他讲的情况都转述给他后，他的大脑用了好几秒消化着这个消息，突然才回忆到母亲给他留的话。她告诉过他，他可以孕育生命。不得不说，是Rumlow的表情首先把他先吓到了，但这是一件多么幸运的事情，多么完美的事情，他怎么就一直忽略掉了呢。一想到他能拥有Steve的孩子，或许会继承他的金发还可能有他一样美丽温柔的蓝色眼睛，而且他们还能组成一个美满的家庭，他立刻就热泪盈眶。还好被迎面的风及时吹干，要不准会凝结成其它。

到了家里，Steve并不在，Bucky顿时心急如焚，他想也没想就转身出门准备到Steve工作的船上去找他。在他走在路上时，他才意识到，Steve工作的地方还有很多其他的同事，而且自己还这样贸然的过去。如果突然又对他说他怀了他的孩子了，Steve还不知能给什么反应，毕竟在人类的世界，像他一样的男子还是不能孕育生命的。这事还是要关着家门两个人说，孩子可是他们共同的秘密，甜蜜的秘密。想到这些，他还是折回了家，决定在家里等着Steve。

Bucky发现自己根本在家坐不住，只好在家来来回回的踱步。在听见敲门声后，他的心一下子差点跳到嗓子眼，他连忙跑去开门，一边开一边喊着心里挂念人的名字，脸上的笑容怎么都收敛不住。可是，门外居然是的陌生人，手里捧着一大束花。看到的是这一幕，他的笑脸马上垮了下来。

“你好，我是肖恩花店的配送员Peter，请问这是Bucky的家吗？”那个堵住了整个门口的大块头男人，笑嘻嘻的问他。

“我就是Bucky，”他瞪着大眼睛看着门外的那人，好像在反问“怎么呢？”。

“欧，实在太好了，这是Steve Rogers先生在我们店定的玫瑰花，他让我送过来。”

Bucky一听见Steve的名字心里就跟着雀跃起来，连忙接过那人手上的花束，说了句谢谢。按照那人的指示，他还需要在一张纸上签名字。但那对于他来说绝对是件麻烦事，Steve只教过他认识人类的字还没教过他写。

正在他犯愁时，送花者也看到了他握着的笔停在纸张上没有动作，便好心提示到:“随便签什么都可以，主要是为了确认下。”

“那你可以告诉我Steve的名字怎么写吗？”

“OK，这里有。”送花者说完就将手上的一张纸展开，将Steve的名字指给了Bucky看。

Bucky一笔一划的照着那张纸上的名字写，S—t—e—v—e，很好，他现在会写Steve的名字了。

签完后，他再三感谢了送花者。目送那壮汉走远后，他才回屋里捧起花束，仔细观察起Steve送给他的礼物来。那花有一股好闻的味道，Bucky还将面庞扎进去深吸了一口，可鼻子里瞬间就感觉痒痒的。

“啊——嚏——”揉了揉鼻子也没忍住，他打了个大喷嚏，都吹翻了花束上插着的一张卡片。这时，他才注意到它的存在。

那卡片上写了很多字，Bucky拿起就一字一句的读起来。

“亲爱的宝贝，这是我送给你的红玫瑰，它的花语是热情又热烈的爱，就好比我对你的爱意一样。”Bucky才看第一句，就一屁股坐在一边的沙发上乐开了花，接着再往下看他差点开心得蹬腿，“你知道吗？我是真的很爱你，没有你我简直就活不下去。你是那么的美丽，让我总是忍不住想抱着你。可能是我的动作过于猴急，都把你吓到了，但那只能说是我太爱你了。我的满腔爱恋简直无法用语言来表达，所以我寄情于物，用这些鲜艳的花朵来传达我的爱意，希望你能明白。如果你收到了我的爱，就在见到我的时候紧紧的抱住我，我一定会开心坏的。爱你的Steve。”

Bucky看完卡片后，在最后面Steve的名字处亲了又亲，早就笑的没合上过嘴。他没想到Steve还会说这么肉麻的话，不过，心里那甜丝丝的滋味不能再美好了。这下，他更是迫切的想要见到他最爱的那人。

Steve若是回来，别说紧紧抱着他了，他恨不得跳到他身上去，当然前提是不要撞到他的肚子。之前就因为在Rumlow餐厅因为听见有同事说Steve来找他，他就急得冲出餐厅去找，结果撞在餐桌角，当时痛得他直接倒在了地上，幸好肚子里的宝宝没有什么事情。要不，就算Steve为他写了一万句情话他都开心不起来的。

好在，现在是双喜临门。他不知在哪里学到的一个词。总之，他的确有两件让他非常开心的事情。

看着墙上钟最长的那根针都转了钟盘的一大半圈，很快就要满一整圈了，Steve还没有回来。Bucky越来越急，又有点烦躁，他心里打算待会儿Steve回来就不去拥抱他，让他以为他没有感受到他的爱意，让他去干着急，这都要怪他让他等得这么着急。正在他心里默默计划时，门铃又响起了，还伴有Steve好听的声音叫着他的名字。

Bucky几乎是从沙发里跳起来的，两三步冲就到了门口，手忙脚乱的扭开门锁开门，心里还在后悔不应该关门的事。

拉开门后，门外的人看起来比任何时候都要帅，整个人都好像在发着光，Bucky实在克制不住就扑到了他的身上，早就把自己之前拟定的计划抛在了脑后。

“喔噢！今天怎么这么热情啊！”看来Sam用来对付女孩子的三脚猫招数还是有点用嘛，下次可要请他喝酒了。Steve才不敢说出后面的话，他不得不承认自己在这方面不如情场高手Sam。

当然，Steve并不知这可不是全部原因。

Steve用一只手抬起怀里人埋在他胸脯的脸，用嘴吻住了他的唇。天，他爱死这个又香又甜的味道了，他急忙伸出了舌头，往那片甜蜜的领地里面探。Bucky也非常配合的张开了嘴巴，伸出了自己的舌头与Steve的缠绕在了一起。

四片唇瓣始终黏在一起，Steve不忍心撤离，Bucky也不愿意分开，虽然他都感觉到彼此呼吸些紧张了。Steve边吻边领着Bucky进了房里，推着他的肩将他压在了被关住的大门上，更加卖力的吻住他的嘴唇，还变换着角度肆意侵虐对方的甜蜜领地。不过，他的手始终只敢停在Bucky的肩上，怎么也不敢再往下摸到其他任何地方。

Bucky能感觉到Steve的顾虑，他用手抓住了Steve的一只手，拉着他就按在了自己的肚子上，又索性让他从衣服下摆进入了里面，直接摸到了他圆圆的肚子。

“Steve……你能感受到什么吗？”为了问出他的问题，Bucky不得不暂时分开他们纠缠的唇舌，他边喘着气边问到。


	5. Fairy Tale 13

“呃……等一下，我还没有摸出来。”Steve抓住机会在Bucky肚子揉摸了几圈，Bucky那里的皮肤又温热又光滑，他恨不得直接贴上去亲一口。当然，他不能猴急，这可是情场高手Sam给他的首要建议，所以决定先只用手去慢慢感受。

“Steve，你还没有感觉到什么吗？”在Steve一只手在自己肚子上摸了好久，另一只大手掌还乘机绕到他的背后，插进了裤子里兜起了他的屁股。就这样，整个身子都被夹进了对方强壮的臂弯里，可他好似还没察觉到什么，Bucky有些着急的问。要知道，他都被Steve抚摸得有了反应。

“宝贝，你肚子上的皮肤好光滑，是抹了什么吗？”Steve实话实说。

可能是因为怀孕的原因，Bucky觉得自己的全身皮肤都变得非常水嫩光滑，甚至吹弹可破。但一直都是在担心自己肚子变大的他，这点还没怎么引起他的在意，所以，现在Steve所说的显然不是他想要的答案，他连忙又提示道:“不是皮肤，是别的什么。”

“……”Steve继续以无言回应，可以说他在拖延时间也可以说他心不在焉，总之，他的双手正抓紧时间的在怀里人的身子里进行着上下十八摸，最后直接要将对方衣服掀起，哪知被Bucky连忙扯下遮住。

“你还没有回答对问题，不可以看我的肚子。”Bucky下了最后通牒。

Steve只好缴械投降，笑着回答:“Bucky，我感觉你的肚子好像变大了，不过还没到我一个同事的啤酒肚那么大。”他希望这是正确答案，还特意措辞尽量委婉，他可不想因此得罪他的宝贝，要知道，眼下他已经按耐不住心里那只“猴”了。

Bucky很想问Steve是否会嫌弃，但又想到这已不再重要，最重要的是那可是Steve的宝宝，Steve会和他一样爱着他或者她的，这点他深信不疑。于是，Bucky只是像个孩子天真的反问：“是的，那为什么我的肚子会变大呢？”按照逻辑，Steve定会将答案问出来。

“因为你午餐在那黑胡子男人的餐厅吃了很多。”Steve倒认真的回答起来，说着心里又泛起了阵阵酸水。

“不，中午我什么都没有吃，还去了一趟医院。”Bucky接着说。

“什么！医院！Bucky你怎么了？”

“Steve别着急，我很好，只是……”

“只是什么？！Bucky，你不要吓我！”Steve突然提高了分贝，上下打量着Bucky的身体，生怕有什么不对的地方，满脸尽是担忧。

“不，Steve，没什么事。”Bucky连忙安慰Steve，又接着吞吞吐吐的说:“只是……只是我肚子变大的原因是……因为我……我怀孕了。”

Bucky的话一说完，Steve只捕捉到“怀孕”这个词，而且马上就像从复读机里放出来的一样在他脑海里不停地回放。明明是对方才说出的话语，竟然让他觉得非常的遥远。而后，他又觉得一切是在做梦，具体是从找Sam喝酒那里开始的。那黑人兄弟笑呵呵的拍了拍他的肩说他的宝贝会怀孕的，结果转头一回来就发现他真的怀上了。

“Bucky，这是在做梦吗？”此刻，Steve很想确认一下。

“当然不是的，Steve。”

“那你亲我一下。”当听见Bucky的回答，Steve的心忍不住的跳快了几拍，大脑早已当机，嘴里都不知为何会提出这样的要求。

Steve刚一说完，Bucky就很听话的亲了亲他的左脸颊，还发出了“吧唧”的清亮声响。

“还要亲一下这里。”对方的乖顺让Steve更“嚣张”了些，说完就撅了起嘴，Bucky依然乖乖的凑上去。

一切是不那么真实，但是Bucky的吻的确是真的，他的气息还有味道以及自己手上触摸到的温热，一切都让Steve的心跳加速，激动异常。他从没想过他要做爸爸了，天晓得，几个小时前他还在担心自己会孤独终老。

“Steve，这不是做梦，是我自己不记得了，我母亲告诉过我我可以孕育生命。我知道我长得一副人类男性的样子，这肯定让你一下子难以接受……”看着Steve一直呆木的表情，Bucky试图用话语做着最后的调剂。看样子，他把Steve可吓的不轻。

“不不不，Bucky我绝对可以接受，只是这太美好了，我一下子无法相信。”Steve连忙打断了Bucky，说着就把他拥进了怀里，转而又捧着他的脸到处乱亲一气，亲了好久他又说:“欧天！宝贝，让我好好抱着你，还有我们的宝宝。”一说完，他就将大着肚子的人儿打横抱起走进卧室，还小心翼翼的放在了大床上。

Steve一定不知道他现在的表情多么像一只流着哈喇子的大狗，而Bucky就像他垂涎已久的肉骨头。可惜没人能告诉他现在的模样，虽然Bucky能看见，但他绝不会这么认为，因为作为“肉骨头”的他，早就恨不得自己贴上去了。还好Steve的脱衣服速度够快，三两下，两人就都“坦诚相见”了。期间，Steve不忘记一脚将床上的大鲨鱼睡袋踢下了床，要知道，这又厚又大的东西，让他曾经多少个夜晚恨不得用眼神望穿它。

看着眼前圆润可爱的宝贝，Steve哪里还能安耐得住心中的欲念，特别是对方还露出甜美的笑容诱惑着他，那双好看的大眼睛，里面好像在闪着星星。粉红的嘴唇，又湿又润。全身的皮肤光滑的不像话，在窗外投进的光亮下都泛着光。还有他那微微凸起的肚子，有着无比好看的形状，里面正有个带给他无限惊喜的小生命在生长。一想到这里，他的手就情不自禁的抚摸上哪里，嘴还贴上去亲了又亲。

“Bucky，你好美！”吻够了肚子，Steve又吻了吻Bucky的嘴唇，随后，他发自内心的感叹。

Bucky只是以更加甜美的笑容回应了Steve，要知道，当前无论Steve对他说什么他都会无比开心。Steve果然和他想的一样爱他们的宝宝。随即，他又接到了Steve的一个吻，他更加积极主动的接纳对方给予他的一切，身体也不断往他的怀里钻。

Steve边吻着怀里人，汲取他嘴里的香甜，边一手托在对方的后脑处一手到处抚摸着他滑溜溜的身子，从后背到臀部到大腿再来到前面摸着他的肚子，最后停在了胸前的凸点那里用指头来回的拨弄着右边的那一粒来。没一会儿，被吻住的嘴里就传出呜呜的声音，Steve立刻放开了Bucky的嘴，直接用嘴巴去变本加厉的挑逗。他又唆又咬，还用舌尖画着圈，从脖子处游走下来的手也挑拨起左边那粒来。

“嗯……啊……Steve……”

胸前两点带来的刺激让Bucky都叫出了声，那里就像身体的某个开关，Steve的一个碰触便打开了它。现在，他的身体被其控制，变得酸软异常不说，后庭也跟着不住收缩，前面也坚挺起来，心里还不断渴望着更多爱抚。

Bucky立即用双手交叉环住Steve的脖子，使他的身体能更加靠紧Steve，一条腿还伸到了侧躺在一边人的腿部来回的摩挲。微启的嘴巴不断飘出哼哼唧唧声，Steve用多少个吻也堵不住。迷离的双眼，布满氤氲，虽一直在看着抱着他的人，却好似已失了焦。


	6. Fairy Tale 14

**14**

Bucky的磨蹭和如小猫一样哼唧的声音让Steve更是亢奋，他用双腿夹住了Bucky在他身上磨蹭长腿，身子更进一步的靠近对方，使他们隐秘的腿根部叠在了一起。Bucky的分身同他一样挺立着，Steve用手将他们握在一起，揉搓套弄起来。

“Steve……啊……嗯……不要……”随着Steve的撸动还有与他那粗壮的摩擦，Bucky觉得自己的那里就要抽动起来，可能马上就会射出精液，可怜的后穴都已有了湿液流出。Bucky有些厌恶自己身体这样的敏感，而被情欲控制的身体又总是欲拒还迎着。

Steve亲了亲Bucky那被情欲映得绯红的脸颊，再是粉红的脖子，除了他没人能知道对方现在看起来是多么的诱人。这让他心里阵阵悸动，只觉得怎样的亲吻都不能表达自己的爱意，却又停不住的亲着他的宝贝。

感觉手上的动作差不多时，Steve又埋下头用嘴含住了Bucky的分身，一寸一寸的没入口中，换来对方加重的喘息。在Bucky的全根被吞入后，Steve又吐出一截，来来回回了几次，Bucky的喘息变得越来越急促。

“Steve……呃……Steve……我要……啊……”没过多久，伴着喋喋叫唤声，Bucky将精液都射进了Steve还没退出的嘴里。Steve也没浪费一滴的全数吞了进去，之后还似很美味般意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴边，只看得Bucky脸越来越烫，他正准备别看脸不去看这幕，却被Steve吻住了他的唇。

Steve的嘴里有很不一样的味道，好吧，那就是自己的味道，其实也没那么差。Bucky尽情的与Steve吻着，交换彼此的唾液，稀释对方的味道。最后竟然还尝到了甜味。

“Bucky，”一个热吻过后，Steve小声的叫了叫怀里人，一副欲言又止的样子，一双湛蓝色的眼睛还直勾勾的看着他。

Bucky能感觉到Steve在祈求他什么，正在他猜Steve也希望他能为他做刚才的事时，Steve正好也说了出来。

“宝贝……你可以帮我吗？”

Bucky二话没说就一把握住了那个大家伙，上上下下套弄了起来。毋庸置疑，他爱Steve的一切包括那个又粗又硬的家伙。可不一会儿动作，它又大了一圈。估约着那尺寸，Bucky俯下身将嘴张到了最大，才敢慢慢将它往嘴里送。随着低头，他的长刘海都掉下来影响着他的吞入，他不得不用手将长发别到了耳后。好不容易吞入了一半，他只觉得再深入一点自己就会呕吐，随即就退了出来，后面照顾不到的一截他只有用手握住抚慰了。完全吐出那家伙后，他看到了那沾着自己口水湿漉漉的龟头，光溜溜的，他立刻将它含在嘴里像唆糖一样用唇舌在那里来回吸舔，握住粗壮柱身的手也一同上下撸动起来。

“噢，宝贝，感觉太棒了！”Steve发出感叹，一只手已经埋进了Bucky的头发里，轻捏着他的头皮，像在催促着他的动作。

正在Steve闭着眼睛享受无尽快感时，Bucky却突然停下了他的动作。他睁开眼准备一探究竟，发现Bucky此时已坐起了身，具体是跨坐在他的两腿上，大腿根部以下，他那雄赳赳的家伙还正好靠在Bucky凸起的肚子上。待坐稳后，Bucky又手握住了他的分身上上下下套弄起来。Steve继续享受着，从他的角度还可以完完全全看见Bucky的前面身体，要命的是，那人儿还对他暧昧的笑着，这让他恨不得马上把他扑倒，进入他的身体狠狠地占有他。但现在他的宝贝肚子里有个小生命，他绝对不能胡来，Bucky能帮他用嘴和手解决他应该再满足不过了。

本来是在提醒自己不要冲动，可Steve越提醒着就越想去占有对方。他知道Bucky那紧致炽热的撩人秘地，才是最美妙的天堂。可他绝不能因为要满足自己的欲望伤害了他们的孩子。Steve打着艰难的头脑仗，却不料Bucky已经握住了他的坚挺，对准了他的蜜穴准备就这样坐下去。

“不要这样！Bucky，”看到这一幕，Steve连忙叫住了对方，“傻瓜，这样会伤害到我们的宝宝的。”

“Steve，我后面很……”Bucky小声的嘟囔，最后的声音都埋进了肚子里，之后又用双手遮住了脸。要知道，这可是他第一次这么主动，他居然饥渴的都忘记了他们的孩子，他简直又羞又愧。

看到这样的Bucky，Steve只觉得是他将对方吓到了，或许刚才因为激动声音很有些大。Steve从床上坐起了身，将Bucky慢慢放倒压入了软软的床垫里，又在一边抓了个柔软的枕头垫在了Bucky的腰下。Bucky还是有些不好意思，只任由Steve的摆布。

“宝贝，我也想要你，简直想疯了，只是，刚才那个动作太危险了。”Steve边说边吻了吻Bucky的额头安慰，“我们现在慢慢来，好吗？”

Bucky看着Steve深情的蓝眼睛点了点头，心里突然变得甜丝丝的，也没有觉得那么羞愧难当了。

接下来Steve的动作让他什么都顾不上了，他只觉得身体任何感官都在发麻，Steve灵活的舌头舔着他那难以启齿的地方，还发出“呲呲”的嘴唇吸拔声音。Steve用两手举着他的双腿悬在半空，头深深埋在他的胯下。Bucky的视线完全被自己凸起的肚子挡住，他什么都看不见，这让他觉得有些不安，他只有伸出手去摸索，好不容易摸到Steve的头发后，他立马紧抓起来，捏紧了手掌，又蜷起脚掌，却也抵御不了从下体窜出的酸涩洪流。

“嗯……啊……Steve……”Bucky呻吟叫唤着，Steve的舔弄让他的后面更是酥麻难耐，这下他愈发希望Steve能填满他，“啊……进来啊……Steve……不要……舔了……求你……”

Steve终于还是停下来他的动作，将他都有些胀痛的粗壮慢慢的向Bucky湿漉漉的蜜穴挺进，非常顺利的，不一会儿就全部进入了。

“哦……宝贝，你怎么能这么棒！”Steve说着像是奖励般,俯下身大力的吻了吻Bucky微启的肉肉嘴唇。紧接着他便缓缓的抽插起来，期间不断地问Bucky有没有觉得肚子痛，而Bucky已被快感折磨得完全不能说出话来，只能边呻吟边摇着头回答。

Steve转而含住了Bucky的耳垂，时而用唇瓣厮磨时而用舌头舔舐，最后又舔起了整个耳廊，再一路向下吻上了着他的颈项和锁骨，Bucky也很配合的伸长了脖子。Steve下面的动作虽然比平时缓慢的多，但是总能摩擦到他体内的某一点，上下的同时刺激，让他的后穴流出了更多蜜液，抽插的动作里都能听见有水声，他的前面也再一次坚立起来。

“Steve……啊啊……啊……”Steve的动作轻重缓急刚刚好，这绵延不绝的灭顶快感让Bucky架在Steve腰上的双腿不停地发抖，身上每一个细胞都恨不得在叫嚣。没一会儿，坚挺的分身一抽一抽的又喷薄而出了精液，那湿漉漉的大眼睛再也饱含不住的泪水都顺着眼角淌了出来。

泪眼婆娑的Bucky，失焦的灰蓝色大眼睛，潮红的身体，不断起伏的胸膛，呻吟连连还总叫唤着他的名字，再加上紧致的内壁挑拨着他分身壁上每一处神经，这一切让Steve两眼发黑的同时再也忍不住的攀上了欲望的顶峰。

“Bucky，我们结婚吧，我想我们可以在海边举行婚礼，那样你妈妈一定也可以看到……”在感觉有一股液体注入体内的时候，Bucky他听见Steve这样对他说，只可惜声音是迷迷糊糊的。但他知道这是真的，不是在梦境里。


	7. Fairy Tale 15

**15**

Bucky又开始讨厌自己圆圆的肚子了，因为他和Steve坐船来到市里的商场逛了一天都没有找到他穿起来合适的礼服。虽然Steve说每件都好看，但他就觉得凸起的肚子总是那么显眼。

“看来今天只能住在这边了。”会赶不上最后一班船，也是意料之中的事情，Steve还是无奈的说了句。

“嗯！”Bucky却回答得兴奋异常，因为他听说晚上这里的海边广场会放烟花。他最喜欢看烟花了，以前还在水里的时候，他有幸观赏过一次，看到那些在烟花下相拥的恋人们，他做梦都想和Steve也有这么一天。现在他的愿望就要实现，他高兴极了，牵着Steve的手都是一甩一甩的。

“明天如果还是找不到，只能要邻居太太帮忙量身制作一件礼服了。”Steve继续无奈的说。

“为什么要穿礼服？穿这件有星星的宽松T恤就很好啊。”Bucky却不以为然。

“但是，Bucky，婚礼是件很正式的事情，不能太随意。这件T恤是穿着是很好看，但是太普通。”

Bucky觉得Steve说得也有道理，一想到订做又要耽误一段时间，他肚子将会越来越大，所以他还是自己先妥协了:“就买之前试过的那件藏蓝色的吧，我觉得还是那件最好了。”

“好，那我们明早就去买，然后回去就向神父申请主持我们婚礼的事好吗？”

Bucky马上点了点头，Steve急着和他结婚，他当然是乐意的。

之后，Steve带着Bucky来到了一家灯光打得很昏暗的餐厅，还特意选择最角落的一个位置。Bucky不愿意坐在桌子对面，所以和Steve并排坐在了靠墙的沙发上。

在这个暧昧的小角落，Bucky不知怎么的特别想和Steve亲热，他主动贴近Steve将下巴搁在他的肩上，嘴巴还吻上了他的耳朵，手也不老实的摸着Steve的胸膛。

Steve哪抵得过Bucky的诱惑，他转过头就吻上了他香甜的嘴唇，手掌隔着T恤布料轻轻的抚摸着他的肚子。Bucky积极回应着，两手也紧紧抓着Steve两边的粗壮手臂。

吻了好久，直到服务生将他们点的食物放在了餐桌上，两位才舍得放开。Bucky看到有人发现了他刚才的亲密动作，都有点不好意思，连忙将脸埋在Steve的肩上，不敢看那个服务生。只有Steve一直和那人搭着话，让他将食物都放在一排，还打开了红酒。

服务生走后Bucky才抬起他有点发烧的脸，Steve看着他咯咯直笑，还伸手摸了摸他红红的脸颊。

“宝贝，还这么害羞，要知道，我们结婚的时候可是要面对更多人的。”暧昧的灯光下，Steve暧昧的笑着说，随即凑上去又吻住了Bucky的唇。

Bucky积极回应，闭上眼睛心里只想着Steve的一切，马上就忘记了刚才的羞怯。他想婚礼的时候，即使有再多人他一定也能这样做到，他绝对不能搞砸他们的婚礼。

介于这里是公共场合还有一边的晚餐就要搁凉，Steve还是放开了Bucky。他麻利的将盘子里的牛排都切成了可以入口的小块，然后叉了一块喂给了他的宝贝。

Bucky无比崇拜的看着Steve一系列动作，直到美食进入口中，他竟然还尝到了甜甜的味道。他觉得美味极了，吃完一口又眼巴巴的望着对方，Steve便很心领神会的又接着喂。

你侬我侬，黏黏糊糊的两人终于用完了晚餐，期间Bucky受Steve的限令只准喝了一杯红酒，从来没有怎么碰酒精的他，现在只感觉脑袋都有些晕乎乎。

“Steve，我好困。”Bucky趴在Steve身上有气无力的说。

“再坚持一下Bucky，待会儿我们还要去海边看烟花呢。”

Steve的话让软趴趴的Bucky振奋了不少，他抬起了窝在Steve脖子里的脑袋，“但我感觉我走不动了。”说着他还露出有点失落的表情。

“那我背你啊，宝贝。”Steve连忙说。

“那样会不会压到宝宝。”其实是他觉得不太好意思。

“那我抱着你去啊。”Steve接着说。

“这样会很不方便。”Bucky边说边连连摇头，这也太不好意思了。

“那要不你坐在我肩上。”

Bucky更加使劲的摇头，这样只会让他更觉得害羞。

最后Bucky还是自己走着去了，在路上吹了吹风人也精神了不少，突然就觉得不困了。

来到海边的Bucky又变得异常兴奋，因为他看见不远的前方已经有人在准备放烟花了。Bucky拉着Steve又是跑又是跳，看着笑的像个孩子一样欢脱的人，Steve很开心的同时又担心着他会摔跤或者撞到来来往往的人群。

“Bucky，为了我们宝宝的安全，你还是坐在我肩上吧，这里人太多了。”Steve拉住了Bucky很认真的对他说，Bucky还是摇了摇头，并说着自己会小心的。

“天这么黑没人会看见你我的，而且根本没人认识我们。”Steve继续争取着，“如果你们真的发生了什么危险，我会非常难过的。”

在Steve的强烈要求下，Bucky还是勉勉强强点了点头，Steve立即蹲下身让Bucky坐了上来。

Bucky虽然很高但是一点也不重，即使现在肚子里还有另外一个小生命的重量，也让Steve觉得轻而易举。再说，Bucky一坐上他的肩头，他顿时就觉得心里踏实了不少。

他们跟着熙熙攘攘的人群到了海边广场，那里的表演已经开始，随着舞台上音乐的节奏，台下的人们都随意扭动着身子。Bucky只感觉自己是处在人群的最高点，台上台下所有的一切他都能看得清清楚楚。不过，比起表演他更期待的是美丽的烟花，好在一首歌完后，海边就轰的一声响呈现出了绚丽的景色。各种颜色的烟花就像盛开的大花朵，络绎不绝的向天际绽放，又陆陆续续的落下，闪烁即逝的它们也像彩色的流星雨，五彩斑斓，应接不暇。

Bucky看着这美丽的景象都呆住了，他正好又在人群的最高处，每一次烟花的降落他都有落在他头顶的错觉，这让他既刺激又兴奋，十指交握住Steve的手掌也捏得更紧了。

在烟花放完的时候，人也散了不少，这时Steve才将Bucky放在了地上。他们手牵着手向预定了房间的旅馆方向走去，在中途时，一堆篝火旁，Steve突然停住了脚步，Bucky正疑惑，Steve却单膝跪在了他的面前。

看到这样的Steve，Bucky不知做何种反应好，因为他完全不懂此刻的状况。但之后Steve又举起一个开着盖子的小盒子，里面正躺着两枚亮闪闪的戒指。紧接着他又说:“Bucky，我的宝贝，我总是做出很多错事，但是我知道我一定不能错过你。”Steve说到这里特意停顿住笑了笑，“就连向你求婚时都没有用正确的方式，因此Sam那小子狠狠的训了我一顿，他说最起码还是要听见你说一句‘Yes’，再为你戴上戒指才对。所以……宝贝，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

Bucky眼眶瞬间都湿了，不知是不是旁边篝火烟熏的作用，但他的鼻头也在发酸，一时都不知说点什么，只是不住地点头。

这动作让Steve兴奋得跳着站起了身，迅速将其中一枚戒指套在了Bucky的手指上，然后捧着他的宝贝的脸亲了又亲。正在这时，本来以为停止的烟花又放出了绚丽，这次比之前的更要灿烂，完全映红了两人幸福的面庞。而在Steve眼里，Bucky仰望天空的笑脸和那闪烁着星光的大眼睛简直比烟花还要美丽，他没能忍住的再一次吻住了Bucky的唇。

直到回到旅馆里，Bucky还沉浸在刚才的所有喜悦中。和Steve一起泡在浴缸里的时候Bucky还在哼着海边听到的那首歌，虽然不成调，Steve却听着津津有味。他一边听着一边吻着Bucky近在嘴边的额头，可对方的声音却越变越小，最后都没有了声音，他这才发现他的宝贝已经躺在他怀里睡着了。


	8. Fairy Tale 16

他们的婚礼按计划在海边举行，到场的有Steve船上的同事和热情的邻居们，当然还有他的感情参谋Sam。Bucky则请来了Rumlow，起先Steve是有点不太高兴，但想到Bucky都已经是他的人了，再加上大厨还大方承诺为大家做几桌丰盛的午餐，他再介意未免也显得太过小气。

Steve主动去和Rumlow握手说话，Rumlow不停地说羡慕他，将来家里还有个厨师专门伺候他，早知道Bucky当初向他学艺只是为了他一人，他就不会专心致志的教这个徒弟了。一说完Rumlow就打起了哈哈，Steve也跟着笑着，心里可甜蜜得不得了。

一切都准备就绪时候，Steve和Bucky手挽着手，按照事先婚礼彩排的那样迎着徐徐海风，缓缓走向神父所站立的地方——用鲜艳又美丽的花朵串联搭建起的帐篷眉头下。他们的背后即是一连串由两人并肩行走而成的排排脚印，亲朋好友正好都站在了两侧。

他们前方的帐篷实际就是用木头支起整体框架，白色的纱布盖住顶部的一个临时驻点，看似简陋但不失浪漫，那些垂坠到下方的布料还随着海风肆意飞舞飘扬，就如同Bucky被吹散的长发一样。有时候Bucky的几根刘海会被吹到他的嘴边，Steve则会立即主动帮他理顺别到他的耳后。Bucky只是望着Steve浅浅的一笑，Steve自然能明白他的感激和爱意，他也用饱含爱意的蓝色眼睛深深地看着他的新郎，用双手更加紧握住对方的双手。

Bucky很有些紧张，还有些分神，大脑里甚至一片空白。他只有将所有注意力都集中在被Steve紧握的双手上，那里的温度越来越高，掌心里都流出了汗。神父在他耳边念叨着什么，他一个字都没听进去，他的眼里、心里就只有他的Steve。快看看他的Steve，他那梳得一丝不苟的金发完全能抵御海风阵阵，绝对临危不乱。深情的蓝色眸子看得他直心跳连连，英挺的鼻梁下那性感的嘴唇总是吸引着他贴上去，早就顾不上周围还有人围观。当他听见Steve说出了“我愿意”后，他也急忙的应和的说着“我也愿意”，还连着说了几遍，以示强调。

神父很理解新人的急切，尤其是面前从一开始就掩不住内心喜悦和激动的两位，所以他没有继续用问题打断，而是直接就让这对新人交换戒指，然后以吻誓约。

Bucky这下又紧张无比起来，但婚礼的庄重并不允许他临阵脱逃，他只好闭着眼睛撅着嘴等待Steve的主动。

Steve先是轻轻的吻了吻他的嘴唇，软如棉花糖又甜又柔软的触感让他意外的惊喜，完全不同于平时Steve给他的吻，比温柔还要温柔，极近呵护，甜到心里还暖遍全身。这美妙的感觉让Bucky欲罢不能，在对方缱绻之际，他便自己主动贴了上去。

他尽情吻着，想仔细的品尝那份甜美，不知什么时候，身后传来阵阵掌声，还有Rumlow的小声的提醒:“咳咳，Bucky，你们这样就可以了。”

Bucky回过神来，连忙放开了Steve，脸上瞬间就变得红通通的，他低着头一声不吭。Steve知道没有参加过这么多人关注场面的Bucky一定是害羞了，他一手将他揽进自己的怀里，别上他垂下去的刘海到他的耳后，亲吻了下他露出来的脸颊，又在他耳边私语。

“大家是在祝福我们呢，不要觉得不好意思，Bucky。接吻是我们人类表达爱意最直接的方式，没有人值得我这么做，除了你，如果可以，我想向全世界宣布我对你的爱。”

“Steve……”Bucky慢慢抬起脸来，看着眼前这位让他让心里甜到不行的人，“不，全世界的人太多，他们不用都知道，只要你能知道就够了，Steve，我爱你。”

这是Bucky第一次如此正式的说出这三个字，Steve居然没出息的湿了眼眶。不是说每一对结婚的新人都会哭的吗，尤其是在诉说彼此誓言的时候。Bucky比他要感性，所以Steve特意要求省去了这一环节，但他自己还是不能幸免。

绝对不能让自己的情绪感染到Bucky，让他也流泪，虽然这是幸福的，但他的身份秘密会因此被暴露。Steve闭上了眼睛努力将要流出来的眼泪憋了回去，露出灿烂的笑着看着他的宝贝又让Sam赶紧播放起美妙的音乐，让大家都跟着音乐跳起舞来。

Steve并不会跳舞，和往常一样，他显得有点缩手缩脚，这也是他这么多年一直没能成功和哪位姑娘好上的一个重要原因。但他没想到Bucky居然牵起了他的手说他来教他。

Bucky的舞步跳的好极了，他看出了Steve一脸的疑惑，将自己以前偷偷在海里观察过一个豪华游轮上几夜的歌舞升平，然后又游回海里练习，还将舞伴幻想成此时穿着礼服的Steve的事说了出来。

他那时觉得那些在一起跳舞的恋人们都很快乐，他相信是音乐和舞蹈的魔力，所以他做梦都想着能和Steve有相拥而舞的一天。现在美梦终于成为现实，虽然Steve不会跳舞，但也不影响他的兴致。他完全有自信教会Steve怎样去迎合他的舞步，其实只是还原了他脑海里想过几百次的情景。

Bucky的话语让Steve内心激动，人也有了动力，他学得很快，马上就掌握了要领。他们相拥着跳了两首曲子。从舒缓一下到了欢快，风格大变的曲调切换并没有影响他们的默契，跟着音乐他们就像事先排练好一样完全踩着拍子，有些跳累的朋友或者没有参与的朋友都欣赏起着他们的舞蹈来。无论是他们的舞步还是他们之间那对彼此浓浓的爱意和散发出的幸福感，都让在场所有人羡慕不已。

再次得到那么多人注视，Bucky没有觉得不好意思，Steve早已经填满了他内心的所有，他已经无暇去顾及其他。没有什么比现在这一刻让他觉得更幸福快乐，Steve给予他的美好，比整个世界还多。

“Bucky，我们坐在旁边休息下吧，你不能太累，怕宝宝不舒服了。”Steve劝说着意欲跳第三首曲子的Bucky。

如果不是Steve提醒了他，Bucky完全忘记了他肚子里还有个小生命，他嘴里连忙答应着Steve心里正默默地对肚子里的宝宝道歉。

Steve看得出Bucky很爱跳舞，那种快乐的神情平日都看不到，现在他自己也被他深深的感染。再说适当的运动对Bucky和肚子里的宝宝都有好处，于是他心里默默做了个决定。

婚礼结束后，按照岛上的风俗，Steve必须背着光脚的Bucky回家，路上绝对不允许歇息，Bucky的脚也不能沾地，否则他们必须从头再来。对于身强力壮的Steve，这当然是件很轻松的事情，况且举办婚礼的地方离他们家并不算远。但他没想到一路上不停地有人来捣乱，有画奇怪妆的小丑，在他面前杂耍，说笑话或者提问题分散他的注意力，后面还有不知哪里跑来的几个小孩子簇拥而上围着他挠痒痒。Steve第一次没能抵过捣蛋鬼们的连环炮，又担心Bucky从他身上摔下来还是将Bucky安全的放在了地面上。

第二次参与捣蛋的人更多了，考虑到已有身孕的Bucky安全，Steve没有再背着Bucky，而是直接打横抱起了他，用最快的速度奔向了家里，然后连忙关上了大门。一路上，追在他们后面的一群人不停地喊着他们犯规，要从新开始，他也不管不顾。

反锁上门后，没一会儿，那帮人就追到了他们家门口，不停地拍打他们的门或按着门铃。Steve当然不予理会，他边喘着粗气边狠狠地吻住了面对他笑的比胸前花儿还要灿烂的新郎。他们忘情的接吻，交换彼此的气息，双手急切的脱去彼此身上的礼服。那急迫的劲，使得谁都顾不了外面连续不断的敲门声。他们一路脱去彼此身上的衣服，一路接着吻，最后坦诚相见的两人一起躺入了卧室里柔软的大床上。


	9. Fairy Tale 17

**17**

婚后的日子，小两口过得同样简单但更加甜蜜。除了他们都已深切明白彼此很爱对方的心意越发珍惜对方外，还多了份想想就让他们激动万分的一天天的期待。

Steve每天从船上回家第一件事情就是用嘴贴着他丈夫的大肚子说上一番话，然后再抱着辛苦的“载体”——目前只能扶着腰走路的Bucky，亲了又亲。

只是，Bucky的脸色并不好看，他紧蹙眉，微噘着嘴。一是Steve每日的殷勤让他觉得Steve太过于爱他肚子里的宝宝，他只不过是个载体罢了；二是他很不适应怀孕到八个月后的变化，肚子大得做什么都不方便，小腿以下还浮肿得厉害，最重要的是他的胸部居然还像女性一样长出了摸起来软软的乳房。虽然Steve说他很喜欢他身体的变化，还夸他很美，他怎么也觉得自己很奇怪，每天都不敢出门。

“宝贝，我从明天起我就不用去船上工作了，我可以天天在家里陪你照顾你，你看这多棒啊！”Steve绝对不会错过Bucky的任何一个微表情，也不会不明白这样表情所代表的意义，所以他尽可能的让Bucky开心起来，“你知道吗，我将你怀孕的事情跟工头讲了，他居然一点都不惊讶，他说早就看出你不一般，还要我好好珍惜你。”

“真的？那是他没有看见我现在这个奇怪…呜…”Bucky一句话还没有说完就被Steve用吻快速堵住，他又一手兜着对方的后脑一手抚摸上他的脸颊，找准了施重点后，用力的像惩罚般狠狠地吻了下。

“傻瓜，以后不要再说这样的话，你在我心里完美极了，比任何生命都要美……”Steve温热的大手掌捧着Bucky的脸颊，手指又按压着Bucky的长刘海到耳后，露出他完整的面庞和小鹿一样湿漉漉又无辜的大眼睛。Steve再坚定的眼神也完全招架不住Bucky如此攻势，他闭上眼再一次吻住了Bucky。

这一次Steve吻得很轻很慢，他摆弄头部转换角度，像在细细品尝着Bucky嘴里的美味，但却怎么也尝不够。

Bucky刚伸出了舌头迎接，Steve立即就捕捉住他的舌尖，他用嘴唇吸住了Bucky柔软的小肉块，一步步唆着牵引到自己的领地，Bucky都因此有些喘不过气来，可他不但没有推开Steve的亲热，反而像抓住救命稻草样用双臂紧紧环扣住Steve的肩部，嘴里也积极去配合。

只有Steve陪着他抱着他，让他感受到对方的时候他才安心，才不至于去想那些有的没的，Steve仿佛成了他唯一能呼吸的空气，无时无刻都在急需。

感受到对方热切的回应，Steve也将双臂搂抱住Bucky的腰部，让他们身子贴得更紧，甚至毫无缝隙。他也如此需要他的宝贝，心疼他的宝贝，特别是知道Bucky每天都在家里数着时间等待着他的无聊焦急后。

近几个月Bucky身体变化太大，他完全不能接受自己，以前还会出去走走，或者放着Steve特意为他买的CD机听听音乐，在他的丈夫回家时硬是要和他跳一会。但现在他没有这些心情了，身体的变化将他打败，他每天唯一的事情就是等Steve回家，墙上的钟都差点被他望出个洞来。

Steve每天尽可能的早点回家，只是每天出门时看见Bucky难受的表情他的内心里都是一番针扎，难以割舍。这让他工作时都心不在焉，最后他实在忍受不了将实情都讲给了工头福瑞听。

往后他就可以天天陪伴着他的宝贝，不用面对每天要去工作的分离，也可以好好照顾他的饮食起居，最重要是Bucky会因为他的存在开心起来。

 

在Steve的悉心的照料下，Bucky的气色和小腿以下的浮肿突然就好了很多，Steve也因此学会了不少养身和按摩技巧。

Steve还特意为家里换了一个更大更软的沙发，为的是让Bucky能舒服的躺在上面。但他还是担心Bucky会哪里不舒服，总是要和他确认几遍，得到几次肯定答案后他才慢慢抬起Bucky的一只腿，指腹在小腿肚上由上至下有规律的轻轻按摩，然后再换到另一条腿，最后又按摩起Bucky圆鼓鼓的脚掌来。每每这个时候Bucky都会舒服的睡着。Steve只觉得Bucky圆圆的脚掌还有那小小的指头们可爱极了，这让他总忍不住用嘴去含住。他将每个小指头们一个个含在嘴里舔一遍，又用舌头舔过指缝，Bucky一下就被这酥酥麻麻的感觉弄醒了，看着他的丈夫望着他轻笑，他则用小舌尖舔舔嘴唇暗示他需要Steve更多的爱抚。这时，Steve会心领神会的俯下身来吻住他的嘴唇，手掌同时抚摸上他新生的乳房上。

这里成了Bucky最敏感的地方，Steve轻轻揉捏了下，他就忍不住哼唧出声。Steve放过他的唇舌后，立即撩起他宽松的衣服，一口唆住了其中一边。被温热口腔包裹的感觉让Bucky舒服极了，随着Steve吸舔，舌头绕着那个凸点画着圈，Bucky被阵阵酥麻感侵袭全身，下面都流出了片片湿液。

Steve舔完他的左边又舔右边，毫无松懈下来的意思，Bucky仰着头喋喋叫唤，手指插进Steve的头发里又抓又挠，双腿也攀上对方的身上胡乱磨蹭。

眼下Bucky的身体早已进入状态只等Steve的插入，但为了肚子里的宝宝安全，Steve只能忍住冲动。他用嘴帮Bucky释放了欲望，将手指插入了那湿漉漉的后穴模拟抽插，这却让Bucky后穴的湿液越流越多，Steve不得不用嘴堵住了它们。

“啊……啊……啊……Steve……”Bucky已经不能自已的大声叫唤呻吟，难耐的孕期让他身体比平时还要敏感的多，但又得不到Steve单刀直入的进攻。

“Steve,Steve……”他只有一遍遍叫唤着自己丈夫的名字，用充盈满泪水的大眼睛诉说着渴求。

Steve也忍得难受，他最后侧躺在Bucky的背后，将涨得发痛的家伙还是插进了Bucky的体内。他的动作很缓，只插了一半他就连忙退出了。Steve非常明了Bucky体内的敏感点，这样的距离完全就没有达到，他又换成手指去撩拨，再换回他的阴茎塞满空缺。循环往复，Bucky既能感受到被填满的充实又能感受到敏感点的刺激。没过太久，伴着他的快速喘息呻吟，突然紧收了穴口夹紧了Steve还未拔出的粗壮，又一股欲望就喷涌出来。

高潮后的Bucky累坏了，用嘴和鼻翼大力喘着气，身体几乎瘫软成一团。Steve不想让自己的宝贝太累，只准备用自己的手来释放他的欲望。但Bucky知道Steve忍得辛苦，他硬是撑起了身体，不顾Steve的阻拦，将他的粗壮含入了嘴里。

被自己宝贝火热口腔包裹着卖力抽送，看着他那漂亮的湿漉漉大眼睛，凹陷的腮帮，粉红色张成大圆圈的嘴唇，Steve很快就攀上了欲望的顶峰。积攒太久的精液射得他的宝贝满脸都是，有的还喷到了对方眼睛上让他不能睁眼，他不得不快速找到纸巾连忙擦拭掉。

 

Steve的照料让Bucky和肚子里的宝宝都一直很健康，Bucky的预产期也非常准时。Steve算着日子将Bucky早上送到了医院，当天下午他们的宝宝就顺利出世了。

他们得到了一个男孩，按照事先计划好的为他取名为James。Steve抱着他的儿子，看着他安静的睡颜，和Bucky相似的轮廓，同自己一样的金发，内心简直激动万分，身子都止不住微微发抖，脸上的笑容一直没有停过。当Bucky睡醒的时候他连忙抱给了Bucky看，不停地发表感叹说自己儿子多么可爱，又在父子俩脸上亲了又亲。

Bucky和Steve一样激动兴奋，还争着要抱抱他的儿子，Steve小心翼翼的将James放入了Bucky的怀里，又怕Bucky坐在床上会着凉或者累着，马上又接了过来。直到一名护士提醒他们宝宝已经睡着了不需要抱来抱去，这样会让他睡得不安稳，他才依依不舍的将James放入了旁边的小床里。

James的到来让他们的生活更有乐趣和期盼，Bucky每天在家里也有忙不完的事情，这让他根本没空去想Steve何时下班回家。Steve一想到家里的两个宝贝，工作起来更是带劲卖力，他只想通过自己的努力给他们最好的所有。

Bucky自生下James后，还时常会梦到他的母亲。母亲总是很温柔的对他笑或者给他拥抱，那满足的感觉直到他睡醒后都回味无穷。他感到他的生命里简直到处都充满了爱，有Steve完美的爱，有母亲的关怀，还有小小James对着他笑在他怀里撒娇，那种被需要的幸福。

他不敢想象当初他没有遇到Steve他的生活会变成怎样，所以他庆幸他遇到了这个金发的男人，庆幸Steve伟大的爱给了他无尽的幸福感。他同时也很感激Steve给予他的一切，为他编制出了如此美如童话般的梦一样甜美的生活。

 

END


End file.
